Deluded Dreams and the Fragile Heart
by CrazyNinjaPenguin
Summary: Young lovers Sakura and Hinata are given a mission to help an old friend bring down a shadowy organization. To succeed at the mission Sakura finds herself forced into further delusions. Sequel to Delusions of Bliss. yuri. Sakura X Hinata. Complete
1. Old Friends and New Threats

A/N: I'd like to start out with an apology to the people who wanted to see a sequel to my Tsunade X Sakura fic, Guiding Light. The support for that fic and this was really about even, the decision really in the end just came down to what I was more prepared for. My ideas for that one just seemed lacking, uninteresting, and without direction, whereas I believe I have something here. I know probably half of you are disappointed in seeing this, but come on; Sakura and Hinata are awful cute together. That out of way, let me say, that yes, this is a yuri story, it will contain sexual material in a later chapter between two girls. This fic is also a sequel to one of my earlier fics, Delusions of Bliss. If you haven't read it, feel free to read it first, or if you prefer, I've provided a condensed summary below.

Disclaimer: Cashews are good (I don't own Naruto).

Summary of Delusions of Bliss: Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga are given a difficult mission: to single-handedly bring down a dangerous criminal organization. This all female organization, going by the name Blood Petals, is known for forcibly recruiting young girls, often against their will, and using them to perform various illegal activities. Sakura and Hinata are charged with dispatching the organization's boss, Kasho Miyatomi, who is thought to be the only thing holding the group together.

Arriving at the Blood Petals base of operations, the two young kunoichi proceed without any sort of plan as to how to sneak in. Naturally they are very soon caught by one of the members, the vice-commander of the group, a woman named Miyuki Rikaiga. Sakura attempts to convince Miyuki that her and Hinata are there as new recruits to join the organization but Miyuki, recognizing Hinata as a member of the Hyuga clan, doesn't buy their story; that is until Sakura concocts the lie that her and Hinata are lesbian lovers.

Sakura tells Miyuki a story about how her and Hinata (whom she renames Hinako), faced judgment and ridicule for their love from their family and friends, and that they both came to the decision to leave their village to find a place more accepting. Surprisingly, Miyuki is absolutely touched by the story and immediately drops her suspicions, reluctantly promising to take care of the girls. As such, Hinata and Sakura are admitted as members into Blood Petals, that is, on the condition they can keep up a convincing act for Miyuki.

So Sakura and Hinata go about the base working at a plan to complete their mission of eliminating the leader Kasho Miyatomi, whom is seen to be a vile man. In the course of their planning, they kiss each other in hopes of wiping away Miyuki's suspicion catching them sneaking around at night. But the act doesn't stop there; the girls, up late strategizing one night, go so far as fake having sex in order to convince Miyuki their story is real.

Soon Sakura and Hinata are deemed by Miyuki to be outstanding and trustworthy new recruits and fearing for their continued happiness she warns them to leave before they get too involved. The woman goes on to tell her own story, of how her own lover was taken from her by Kasho and the organization yet she is helpless to do anything about it as she has nowhere else to go.

It is then that Sakura breaks down, her conscience having caught up to her, she finds she can no longer lie to Miyuki. She tells her the truth about their mission, and about how her and Hinata aren't truly lovers. Miyuki is crushed and tells her she must leave the next day. When Sakura tells Hinata what she has done, that girl is also disappointed.

Hinata then tells Sakura that she enjoyed the past days she acted as Sakura's lover, that even if it was an act, it still felt wonderful to love someone. Sakura admits she feels the same way, but that they can't expect anything out of this. Hinata disagrees and kisses Sakura. The two proceed to have real sex, and find that the love they showed the past few days was more than a simple delusion.

That night Miyuki comes to the decision that, it's time to stop running, that it's time she faced Kasho and her past, and that, even though they deceived her, with Sakura and Hinata on her side maybe she can do just that. When she goes to their room, though she is quite surprised and confused to find the supposedly fake lovers actively engaged in very real sexual activity. The three then proceed to confront the commander, Kasho. They do battle and Miyuki emerges victorious, killing the man and exacting her revenge. She leaves Sakura and Hinata with the promise that she will be taking over Blood Petals and will transform it into something good that her lover would be proud of. The two young kunoichi then leave for home, now as lovers, their mission complete.

--End Summary.--

Hinata Hyuga gave a placid smile as she stared about the office of the fifth Hokage. Recently her skills had been in high demand and the missions seemed endless; here she was again ready for whatever task was assigned to her. This mission, however, already ranked more favorably than most in her book, as the only comrade standing beside her before the Hokage was Sakura Haruno, the girl who had been Hinata's lover for approaching a year now.

"Well, this certainly seems familiar, doesn't it?" Tsunade said with a warm laugh.

"Yeah I remember the last time you sent just the two of us out on a mission, that certainly was special." Sakura said with a wide grin.

"I'll bet. But anyways, your new mission's kinda tied to that other one. Do you remember the organization Blood Petals you investigated about a year ago?" Tsunade asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course. You can't expect us to actually forget the details of that mission…" Sakura said glancing lovingly in Hinata's direction; Hinata met her gaze and then proceeded to turn away with a blush.

"As I'm sure you are aware, following the success of your mission, Blood Petals as we know it ceased to exist. A very small group of its remnants banded together under the name and began to act as an all kunoichi mercenary squad that privately contracts missions to citizens at reasonable, often minimal prices. In the northern areas where they are based they have quite a reputation of heroics, protecting villages, helping with daily tasks and providing labor, acting as bodyguards, and so on. And though this group for the sake of the less wealthy, sometimes is known to resort to thievery at the expense of the various lords, Konoha is generally willing to turn a blind eye to the group on account of the services they provide." Tsunade said with lightness.

"Miyuki really is keeping good on her word." Hinata spoke reverently.

"Yes, your friend and her new Blood Petals are a benevolent band. Unfortunately the same can not be said of another group that has emerged recently; a group though not quite of the same size as the former organization, seems to follow the old formula pretty close." The Fifth Hokage said in an informal way.

"A new group?!" Sakura said in surprise.

"Yes, this new group which calls itself the Black Lily Syndicate, is closely modeled after the old Blood Petals, using many of the same despicable methods to bolster membership, maintain loyalty and order, and keep a well financed operation. They even have re-enslaved many of Blood Petals former membership." Tsunade's voice turned fairly grim.

"That's awful. So it's our job to take this group out just like we did the other, right?" Sakura said with disgust.

"No, this mission is different from that other. You see, this group is far more cautious; they saw first hand the Blood Petals fall. They are far more secretive, and far moiré mobile. We have hardly any info on the guys as it is. Konoha's resources are tight at the moment, and we have little we can spare on a case like this. As it is, Blood Petals happens to be in heated contention with the Black Lily Syndicate, and is expending much of their own resources in combating the group; their knowledge of the Syndicate far out reaches our own. You two are to act on behalf of Konoha as aids in helping the Blood Petals bring this organization down." The Hokage explained watching contently as smiles crept over both the young girl's faces.

"Thank you, lord Hokage." Hinata said beamingly, excitement about her face.

"Yeah, thanks. There's no telling how tough these guys'll be, but either way it'll be fun to see Miyuki and everyone again." Sakura said smiling.

"Oh and I hope, the 'new circumstances' that have arisen between you two since the last time you had a mission together, aren't going to affect your success working together on this one." Tsunade said with a light laugh.

"Don't worry it might get tough for us, but we'll try to stay on task." Sakura said suggestively with her own deep laugh; Hinata blushed as she gave her own very faint giggle.

"Well alright then. Good luck. Get going." Tsunade concluded the briefing, Hinata and Sakura nodded in response before going on their way.

Hinata and Sakura rushed northward in a hurry. The last time they had together taken this path their thoughts had been more glum, but now things were light and happy. Either girl thought pleasant thoughts as they contemplated visiting their dear friend once more. They conversed as they raced toward their destination.

"So, Sakura, how do you think Miyuki's been all this time?" Hinata asked warmly.

"If the rumors are right, busy, I'd say." Sakura answered with a soft laugh.

"Yes, but I wonder if she's happy now." Hinata said gently.

"Who knows. We'll just have to wait and see. All I know is I'm happier right now than I've ever been my whole life." Sakura said with a romantic air.

"R-really. You make me very happy too, Sakura." Hinata responded in her own loving tone.

"I'm glad. I know things can be hard sometimes now…" Sakura said taking a more serious note as she remembered all the judgment and ridicule she had faced in openly committing to Hinata.

"But things could be much worse, Sakura. I know I'm no longer his heir, but father could have done much worse. It could have turned out exactly like that story you told Miyuki back then." Hinata said with clear vulnerability.

"Yeah, I was also kinda surprised Hiashi Hyuga wasn't stricter on finding out his daughter was a lesbian." Sakura said with a friendly giggle. Then turning to a warm, comforting grin she said, "I'm not sure leading your clan is the job best suited to you anyways, Hinata."

"You're right. Hanabi probably is better suited to it than me. I'm sure that when I told father, he just saw that as his excuse to finally skip over me, even though he still seems to care and want me to succeed." Hinata said with a sigh. She then added a question, "He's always treated you well, right?"

Sakura nodded and then said simply, "He seems respectful, though that doesn't make it any less awkward for me."

Hinata's expression went from a smile to an expression of melancholy in an instant as she said, "I'm still sorry it didn't work out so well with your parents…"

"Don't be. It's not your fault I love you. Besides I can kinda see their point of view: they always did talk about wanting grandchildren, and since I'm not from a real prominent family it was always hoped that I'd marry into one." Sakura said sounding perfectly cool, as any sadness or regret over the issue had long since parted her.

"And what, the Hyuga family isn't prominent enough?" Hinata said jokingly.

"Ha. I totally should have used that one… And so what, does that mean you consider us married?" Sakura said with a series of hardy laughs.

"I don't know. It has only been a year. But at the same time I don't have any plans of ever leaving you. We're still young but we're already on our own living together supporting one another. As I see it it's almost just as good." Hinata made herself blush as she talked in a dreamily romantic tone.

"Maybe. I certainly know that I don't plan on leaving you behind anytime soon. You're worth anything I have to give." Sakura said majestically.

"Sakura. Please don't say things like that. It's so embarrassing." Hinata said her cheeks completely flush red.

"Oh come on, Hinata, I'm your girlfriend, I can say all the sappy romantic stuff I want." Sakura laughed, Hinata blushed even harder.

Then Hinata stopped in her tracks. She turned to Sakura who had soon stopped as well. In a hotly demanding tone she said, "Sakura I want you to kiss me. I really need it right now."

"Sure." Sakura said with a sensual laugh.

The pink haired kunoichi walked the necessary steps forward before joining her lover's mouth to her own in a loving kiss. The kiss started romantically but quickly seemed to digress into every imaginable levels of passion as either girl enjoyed the taste of the other's mouth, lips and tongue.

The girls stayed there on their path just kissing each other passionately for several moments until they became aware that they were not alone. A voice soon called to them, "Well this certainly seems familiar. Now what on earth could the two of you be doing out here?"

Sakura and Hinata broke their kiss at once to turn in the direction of the voice. A smile arose across either girl's face as they found themselves face to face with Miyuki Rikaiga, the very woman they had been sent to assist. Physically the woman looked much the same as she did the last year when she first became acquainted with Sakura and Hinata, she still wore a dark blood red robe that served as perfect contrast to her long soft blue hair; but in terms of her mental appearance, the once perpetually distraught and melancholic woman now had an air of happiness and strength to her.

"Miyuki! It's been so long. How've you been?" Sakura said with much excitement as she raced forward and hugged the woman, Hinata followed suit.

"What are you talking about? Thanks to you things are great with me now. Now why would the two of you be all the way up here? You on a mission or somethin'?" Miyuki questioned with enthusiasm.

"Of course." Sakura nodded.

"Oh that's a relief. I was afraid you might have come to join up with us." Miyuki smiled.

"And what if we had?" Sakura asked lightly.

"Of course I'd let you in. Still I wouldn't want to see you guys face rejection, that and even though things are better now, the life I provide for my girls isn't the most ideal." Miyuki spoke with a hint of regret.

"Don't worry, Miyuki. Things are okay at home. Most people accept us for who we are, and we're still able to live comfortably there." Hinata said in a peaceful way.

"Yeah, and even though we are here to join up with you, it's only on a temporary basis for now." Sakura inserted.

"Huh, really? Then you are here to see me?" Miyuki asked in surprise.

"Konoha, under the guidance of the fifth Hokage, has deemed that the criminal organization known as the Black Lily Syndicate is a threat to national well being. Due to a strain on our resources in recent months, raising a full out force to battle the group seemed an unwise course of action. Instead the Hokage saw the wisdom in sending two skilled shinobi with experience in this manner of mission to provide aid to the group known most widely to be in opposition to the syndicate." Sakura gave a condensed version of her mission briefing.

"Ha. So your Hokage hopes to use me and my girls to her own ends by planting you here. Normally I wouldn't be too into the idea of working for the sake of the government, but in this case, and since I love you two, I have no choice but to accept the help I'm given." Miyuki said coolly with a light laugh.

"Really? Thank you, Miyuki." Hinata said in a soft voice with a wide grin.

"No problem. Now come on, let's go. I'll introduce you to everyone." Miyuki directed energetically, turning to guide the girls further down the path.

It was only a little ways further that Hinata and Sakura came across the sight of the familiar fortress where they first conceived their love. There was little nostalgia for them though, as the once great and daunting structure and been largely torn down, reduced to a smaller more manageable size.

"So what do you think of the new Blood Petals HQ?" Miyuki asked in good spirit.

"It seems more accessible, seems like it would be more convenient for the smaller group." Sakura said with thought.

"Yeah. No need for a huge fortress when there are only twelve of us." Miyuki laughed.

It was then that a figure ran from the structure toward the three approaching women. Hinata could soon make it out to be a young girl; when she was caught up with the group this girl spoke, "Hey Boss, your back! Who are these girls, new recruits?"

"Hey, Noriko, glad to be back. And yes these girls are here to help us but it's only for the temporary." Miyuki answered her subordinate in a familiar fashion.

"That's great, Boss. Should I go call everyone for a meeting?" The young Noriko asked eagerly.

"Go for it." Miyuki said simply and the young girl went off in a flash.

Miyuki gave a soft laugh before continuing to lead Sakura and Hinata the remaining distance to her base. Soon the two Konoha shinobi and all twelve members of the renegade gang were all gathered in a central meeting room.

Miyuki began with introductions, "These are my Blood Petals: Noriko, Hanako, Ayaka, Yuri, Saya, Mayumi, Fumi, Arisa, Tamako, Rumiko, and Shizuka." She pointed to each girl as she said her name. The girls were all young, ranging from around fourteen to twenty-four. They seemed like a cheery bunch, all had a fairly content look about her face.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hinata said with an anxious smile and a polite bow before the crowd of girls. Sakura bowed as well.

"And these two are Hinata and Sakura, the two ninja who aided me in bringing down Kasho Miyatomi and the old organization a year ago." Miyuki turned to introducing the two guests to her group, upon hearing this most of the younger girls eyes lit up with wonder.

One such girl, addressed earlier as Tamako, spoke in awe, "Whoa really, these are the two who helped you take over, Boss?"

"The very same. They're here to help us take on the Black Lily." Miyuki declared causing the awestruck looks on the younger girls faces to deepen.

"Is that so, Miyuki? You think we can trust Konoha's dogs?" said Shizuka, the oldest of the girls aside from Miyuki, a distinguished yet rough-edged woman dressed lightly with short jet black hair.

"It's true these two pulled one over on me once, but that doesn't change that their good people, and exceptional kunoichi. We can trust them, Shizuka." Miyuki said in a somewhat hazy tone with a deep stare at this other woman who seemed placated at once.

"So did you find out anything new on 'em, Boss?" The girl named Arisa asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. It seems they're currently in the area. They're working out of a camp set up in the forest southwest of here; I think they're doing a recruitment drive…" Miyuki explained eagerly.

"Hmm, so you think it's time to make our move and take these bastards on, Miyuki?" Shizuka said informally.

"Possibly Shizuka, but first I want to catch these two up. Ayaka, explain to them the nature of the Black Lily. Tell them everything we've learned." Miyuki commanded one of her subordinates who jumped at her name.

The girl named Ayaka spoke with visible nerve, "The Black Lily syndicate formed right after the fall of the old Blood Petals yet has only become visible in recent months. The leader is a former member of Blood Petals named Sayuri Ashikaga. Unlike the former organization the Black Lily doesn't stay in a single area but is rather a mobile group. It has roughly 35 members of which seventy percent of which were forced into service against their will and are kept as virtual prisoners. In terms of their activities, they seem to follow the old model of the Blood Petals quite closely. Recently nearly half of the missions our own group takes involve protecting villages from raids by this group."

"Why would someone who experienced the tortures of the Blood Petals under Miyatomi first hand turn around and start a mirror group?" Sakura asked earnestly.

Shizuka laughed at the question, in a rough way she said, "Sayuri's a real sick bitch, that's why. I knew her back then, can't say I ever liked her. In fact no one liked her. She was prettier than most of us, one of the favorite toys of Kasho's biggest customers. What most of us got, she got more than double. By the time Miyatomi died she was completely out of it. Black Lily in reality is just this sad girl's attempt to vent her anger, make others suffer the same way she did…"

"That's kind of sad…" Hinata said solemnly.

"Yes, it's sad. But that doesn't change the fact that what Sayuri Ashikaga is doing must be stopped. And it seems it up to us to stop it." Miyuki said contently.

"So do you have a plan? Do you know how you are going to take them down?" Sakura asked a spark of latent anger in her voice.

"It's tricky. We don't want to end up harming too many of the members, since believe me we feel for them, but going after Sayuri alone is near impossible. As it is a full on assault seems unwise anyways since they outnumber us nearly three to one." Miyuki said reflectively.

"Why don't we use the same plan we did last time? Me and Sakura could sneak in deal with Sayuri and take the organization down from the inside." Hinata suggested.

"We've thought about something like that. I hate to admit it but aside from myself and Shizuka the rest of us aren't skilled enough to handle a covert operation like that, and Sayuri knows both of our faces. The two of you could pull it off, however I'm not sure we should send you both." Miyuki said decisively.

"What?! Why not?" Sakura asked confused.

"Two girls would be suspicious. You can't count on every dangerous criminal organization to have a total sucker in their leadership. I know we only survive thanks to Shizuka's good judgment." Miyuki said laughing at her own expense.

"But wouldn't it be all too dangerous for that person." Sakura argued fiercely.

"Yes, but it's a risk we have to take. We're just going nowhere as it is now. This might be our only option." Miyuki said coldly.

"I'll go." Hinata declared, "It'll be easy for me to gather information and track Sayuri with my eyes."

"No your eyes are the reason you can't go Hinata. I'm more believable than a Hyuga. It has to be me. I'll go." Sakura said reluctantly with a grim quality to her words.

"But Sakura. I don't want you to face such danger alone." Hinata cried helplessly.

"And you think I wouldn't feel the same with you? I have to do this Hinata." Sakura said definitively.

"Alright then. It's decided. Tomorrow Sakura'll infiltrate the ranks of the Black Lily and work to take them down from the inside, meanwhile the twelve us and Hinata will pressure them as much as possible on the outside. Hopefully it will all work out for the best." Miyuki said loudly so that everyone could hear. She then dismissed the group and signaled for Sakura and Hinata to follow her deeper into the base.

A/N: I don't usually have first chapters be so long. But hey, I guess I needed the setup. Pretty much this chapter is just a direct follow up to Delusions. Oh and do not for a second think you have to know all the Blood Petals names; don't think I'm overloading this fic with OCs, I'm not (though there will be a few), aside from Shizuka and Miyuki the other ten members will remain without any sort of real characterization whatsoever, I just gave them all names (randomly selected from a list of Japanese girl's names) out of convenience and to make the group seem familiar. As for the Black Lily Syndicate, yes I know it's a cheesy sounding name, looking at it now Blood Petals was quite cheesy too. If I was doing Delusions now I'd probably give the organization a cooler name, but I couldn't just change it for this fic, and I thought the new origination should possess an equally cheesy name.

Oh and one more important thing. I still have too much space in my schedule to write just one fic. As such I'm forcing myself to start another one to do along with this. I'm moving away from sequels to do a new original fic for this, and as for the pairing, I'm going for Ino X Sakura. I know, it's nothing creative, nothing you haven't seen before, but it is the staple of Naruto yuri, and as a Naruto yuri writer I think it's about time I give it a shot, especially since I plan on eventually moving my focus from Naruto for awhile. Well, that and a lot of you keep telling me you want to see some Ino X Sakura from me (especially after I wrote Strength Requisite of Lovers). Anyways, look forward to that late next week, and the next chapter of this probably before that. Oh and please review.


	2. Promises Still Unbroken

A/N: This is this fic's second chapter. A warning that this chapter will contain sexual content so if you like to skip that part be expecting it. Everyone else enjoy. Here ya go.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that I do not own (as in the rights to Naruto).

Miyuki Rikaiga walked briskly through her group's home base with her friends Sakura and Hinata close behind. It wasn't long before they had arrived where they had been headed, a fairly small but cozy room that was at once familiar to the two girls.

"This is our old room!" Hinata said at once surprised.

"It is! This was the first place me and Hinata… Oh it brings back so many memories." Sakura said with excitement.

"I figured you might want to use this room again while you're here. Anyways, we have to talk. I mean just about you and not about your mission or anything." Miyuki said congenially.

"Okay." Hinata replied as she went to sit down on the bed, Sakura followed suit.

"So what happened? How'd things go when you returned home?" Miyuki asked with unchecked curiosity.

"From the day we returned we didn't even try to hide it. We were open from the start with everyone. Needless to say a lot of people were shocked, some disturbed or disgusted, others disappointed... Most of our friends came back around eventually though after a short while. Now most of them don't see us much differently than before. It even helped make my relationship with some friends better than it had been, for example, my friend Ino's closer to me than ever now that she knows I have no interest in any of the guys she likes…" Sakura explained things contently.

"That's good. And how'd it go with the families?" Miyui asked the next question insistently.

"When I told father about Sakura he chose to refuse me my position as his heir. He still sees me as his daughter and treats me kindly though. I know it could be a lot worse if he had some of the more traditional members of the clan decide my fate. As for Sakura, things didn't… they didn't really go so well…" Hinata started on a high note but ended on a low.

"I'm as good as dead to them. I haven't talked to them since the day they threw me out of the house." Sakura said callously.

"That's terrible…" Miyuki said with indignation.

"It's fine. Really, I'm happy now. Me and Hinata are renting an apartment together. I'm enjoying my life more than I ever have before now." Sakura said with a placated smile.

"That's good. At least you're happy. I guess we just can't count on everyone to understand." Miyuki said her voice still slightly roused with animosity.

"What about you Miyuki? How are things going out here?" Hinata asked in a warm voice.

"Oh it's all gone great. After Miyatomi died most the girls in Blood Petals were free to go home to their friends and families. The ones who stayed on are the ones who really don't have anyone who will accept them. Their stories are kinda sad but I'm trying my best to provide for them. I think me and Shizuka have done a good job changing this thing into a decent operation." Miyuki said in a cool reflective manner.

"Shizuka seemed like a strong woman. So she's your second in command?" Sakura said deductively.

"Technically yes, but really it'd be more accurate to say she's my partner in this operation..." Miyuki said softly. Shyly, her face turning red she added in a suggestive way, "She's also my partner in a different way…"

"Seriously? You and her are… Well congratulations Miyuiki!" Sakura said simply delighted at the news.

"It's good to hear you were able to move forward." Hinata said with her own smile.

"Yeah. I still can't forget her… Junai I mean, she's still with me and always will be. It's just, I can't continue to be alone, things are easier when you let someone in…" Miyuki said sounding as if she believed she had to defend herself.

"It's okay. I doubt Junai would want you to be alone anyway." Hinata consoled, calming the older woman.

"And Shizuka seems a good fit for you. She seems like a good person." Sakura said in a sure voice. Curiosity arising, she then added the question, "How'd you get together anyway?"

"Shizuka was a member of Blood Petals for a long time. Not as long as me, grant you, but she was there within the first few years. She was one of the first girls that Miyatomi forced into the group by kidnapping. When she first arrived you wouldn't be able to tell it was the same woman she is now. She was a weak, fragile and helpless little child; I remember she used to always cry over the life she had been ripped away from. After spending four long years in that place she changed completely though. When Kasho went down she told me she never once thought about returning to her family, that her old life was over and all she could do was move forward. It was after seeing all that that I kinda… fell for her." Miyuki told Shizuka's story with clear admiration of the woman on her voice.

"That's sweet." Sakura said shooting a stare at her own beloved and briefly thinking back on her and Hinata's own unique romance.

"So Miyuki… you and Shizuka are, but what portion of the rest of the Blood Petal are you know... like us?" Hinata asked giving a shy laugh.

"What you expect me to know everything about my girls' personal lives?" Miyuki asked feeling accused.

"Yes! Yes we do." Both Hinata and Sakura said in practical unison, remembering vividly Miyuki's prying nature, which had proven key in forcing them to become close.

"Oh well… ha ha… I guess I do . Ayaka and Mayumi are a couple… as are Noriko and Tamako, oh and Hanako and Arisa look like they might be warming up to each other in that way but it's hard to tell. Yuri and Saya have boyfriends in the town nearby though and Rumiko did too until just recently when that jerk broke up with her. I can't really tell where Fumi's interests lie yet, she doesn't seem too interested in romance one way or the other." Miyuki explained her group's relations at lengths, the vivaciousness with which she talked on the subject did little to surprise Hinata and Sakura.

"You really haven't changed…" Sakura sighed.

"What? Am I really that bad…? I just like to know what's going on in my group…" Miyuki said with embarrassment.

"No, it's fine. Me and Sakura might not have ever gotten together if you hadn't been so nosy." Hinata said gratefully.

"I guess I should be thanked then, huh... But I don't think I'm too overbearing with these girls, I mean I do have my own hot lover to keep me busy now." Miyuki said with a slight giggle.

"We're happy for you Miyuki. And believe me, we're going to do anything we can to help you guys out here." Sakura said confidently.

"Yeah, about that, you seriously okay going at this alone, Sakura. This mission's going to be tough. I hate sending you in there alone." Miyuki said taking a serious tone.

"No, it's fine. I'll be okay." Sakura said with a smile.

"I guess I should really be asking you if it's okay, Hinata. I mean you do understand the danger Sakura's facing here? If you want, if you for a second think it's too dangerous, just say so and I'll cancel the operation. We can always wait for another opportunity to arise and I'm sure everyone would understand." Miyuki said sounding downright insistent as if she was now sorry she even suggested Sakura go in alone.

"No. Sakura's strong. She can do this, even without me. It's important we take advantage of our opportunity to strike." Hinata said in a very understanding way.

"Well alright, in that case I'll leave you two alone for the night. I know it's probably futile to ask, but please try to at least get at least some sleep tonight girls…" Miyuki said with a soft laugh as she left the room to the two young lovers.

"This really brings back memories doesn't it?" Sakura said once more after Miyuki had left.

"Oh yes. Like that time I had to force you on top of me and touch you in order to convince Miyuki our love was real." Hinata said nostalgically finding it hard to think back to a time when her love for Sakura wasn't real.

"Yeah, I remember that. I had never been so scared or excited about anything in my whole life. I was just so confused. And then it was only a few days after that that we actually made that love real." Sakura said with a light laugh.

"You were so hesitant and reluctant about it then. It was so cute." Hinata said almost teasingly.

"Hey, give me a break. It was just unexpected. Besides, I don't remember any hesitance or reluctance in loving you since then." Sakura said defensively though with a sexy grin.

"Yeah, that's true. It's still is odd to me that we actually fell I love the way we did, but I am so glad we did." Hinata said in a definite romantic way as she stared into Sakura's eyes.

"Hmm… so we're in the room where we first fell in love and I'm leaving on a dangerous solo mission tomorrow morning, I wonder where this might lead..." Sakura said in a rhetorical fashion, smiling and offering a laugh.

Without another word Hinata was atop the pink haired kunoichi, their mouths joined heatedly as Sakura was held rigidly to the bed. Sakura felt as the Hyuga girl's tongue flickered across her mouth and one of her legs found its way between her's. Sakura let her hand travel to Hinata's head where it began to lovingly caress the girl's smooth face and soft hair.

The kiss broke; Sakura whispered hotly, "It seems someone's desperate to show me a good time before tomorrow."

"You know it. This way you remember what you have to come home to." Hinata cooed lovingly as she fought to pull off Sakura's shirt.

"Believe me; I could never forget…" Sakura gave a romantic sigh as she helped Hianta shed her of her clothing, removing her skirt and all her undergarments as well as the shirt.

Hinata gave a beaming smile as she began to passionately rub Sakura's now unclothed body in all the right ways. She bent in for another deep kiss as she let her hands trace Sakura's figure from her lower back to the soft flesh of her chest. The kiss soon degraded into nothing more than a heated flurry of two tongues lustfully licking at one another.

Now in clear excitement Hinata split her tongue from Sakura's and let it travel in a line from her lover's mouth to her neck and finally down to Sakura's breasts. Hinata licked the full of her lover's chest excitedly, focusing most intently on the hard pink centers that were Sakura's nipples, swirling her moist tongue passionately against either.

They kissed again, this time it was more of a quick romantic peck, before Hinata removed her jacket. Sakura began to run Hinata's breasts through her shirt while they began yet another full kiss. Slowly Hinata began forcing her body between Sakura's legs until they were spread wide, Sakura's sex now pressed against her lightly.

Hinata broke from her lover's mouth in favor to move her tongues effort to the girl's more delicate regions. Sakura kept her legs spread as far apart as she could as she presented her now thoroughly excited shining pink slit to the girl she loved. Hinata's tongue entered it eagerly.

Sakura's body bucked and writhed under the pressure of Hinata's exceedingly well trained tongue. Lightning placed licks filled every sensitive fiber of the wet and war organ as Sakura's breaths began to become heavy and her moans began to increase in volume. Sakura felt then as he lover's tongue moved to her throbbing clit which it began to wrap and entangle in the most amazing ways. Sakura was in such heat she didn't even notice when two of Hinata's fingers entered her sexual core.

Sakura was in pure bliss as she felt Hinata's fingers begin to pulse hard against her inner walls creating a rigid tempo with the writhing motions of her body. Sakura smiled and offered occasional lustful licks to Sakura's clit while she focused her attention on penetrating her girlfriend deep, delighted at the heat and wetness surrounding her busy fingers.

There were some particularly hard moans on Sakura's part before her whole body seemed to brace and then spasm in a massive orgasm. Sakura was left panting hard as Hinata went down to lick Sakura's sex once more anxious to lick up any residual fluids before moving in to once more kiss her lover passionately on the mouth.

"Amazing as always, Hinata." Sakura cooed sensually between kisses, staring deep into Hinata's eyes as she spoke.

"I love you so much Sakura." Hinata said cutely before licking a mixture of Sakura's saliva and sexual juices off of her lips.

"I love you too, you know?" Sakura said with sexy laugh as she forced herself behind her lover and pulled the girl's shirt over her head; Hinata just as readily responded by removing the rest of her clothing.

Hinata bent her head around so they could continue to kiss while Sakura began to lovingly rub Hinata's ample breasts with her hands while pushing her against Hinata's back. Hinata virtually purred in pleasure as Sakura began to nibble at her ear and then her neck while she began to pinch both of her erected nipples with her fingers.

Soon Hinata couldn't take any more of such foreplay and turned to face Sakura, allowing another hot kiss before spreading her legs almost demandingly. Sakura giggled at her lover's actions, but rather than address them promptly she chose to instead move to the girl's breast which she began to suck at the nipple. After thoroughly pleasing either mound of succulent flesh and after another brief kiss Sakura finally moved herself down to examine her lover's sexual areas.

"Oh, look how excited you are. This is going to be good. Still it's a shame we don't have any of our... things… from back home." Sakura purred sensually so that the breath from her words was felt against Hinata's slit.

"Uh, actually… if you want, in the left pocket on my jacket… there's something you could maybe use." Hinata said with want in her voice.

Sakura gave a quizzical look at this information, but reluctantly went to Hinata's jacket on the floor and searched the designated pocket. She smiled as she pulled out a somewhat compact vibrator that she knew had seen a lot of use in the last year.

"Since when does someone like you take sex toys with her on missions Hinata?" Sakura teased as she turned the vibrating device on.

"Well, since it was just you and me… I-I figured it might come in handy." Hinata said with a blush as she once more spread herself in display.

"I see, though I'm pretty sure we'd both be capable of pleasuring each other without something like this. I mean that's how we did it last time we were here" Sakura laughed as she bent down between her lover's legs and pressed the tip of the vibrating piece to Hinata's clit.

"Just fuck me now Sakura." Hinata demanded fiercely.

Sakura laughed as she obliged her lover's wish, roughly inserting the vibrating hard plastic toy inside Hinata's tight, watering slit. Once the vibrator was submerged as far into Hinata as possible, Sakura chose to leave it there. She extended her tongue and slowly began to lick around the line where the lips of Hinata's sex met the plastic, and then eventually letting her tongue finally reach out and find the girl's clit.

Sakura placed a hand at the end of the vibrator to hold it steady inside Hinata and began to pulse it ever so gently in and out while she continued to ravishingly lick at all the exposed parts of Hinata's sex. Hinata was in a pure frenzy of ecstasy as she felt the vibrations resonate through her every being while Sakura's tongue was cause for only further stimulation. It was not long at all before the welling pleasure that was welling up inside the young Hyuga reached its critical point and the young girl was brought to a powerful orgasm.

Without saying a word or without even removing the vibrator Sakura bent forward and placed another kiss on the lips of a still gasping and breathless Hinata, who greeted her with an excited tongue eager for her own taste. Hinata flashed a deep sexual look at her lover as they kissed with much roughness, then without further warning Hinata rolled Sakura and herself over on the bed so that she was once more on top of the other.

Hinata stopped kissing Sakura and slowly removed the still vibrating plastic from inside herself. Then she abruptly turned her body so that she was lying in the opposite direction of her lover. Sakura gave another excited laugh as Hinata's hot slit was once more presented to her. The pink haired girl soon let her tongue deep inside the other.

Whilst Sakura began to ravage her orally, Hinata took the vibrating toy in hand and began to rub it softly against Sakura's sex, making sure the every sensitive inch saw the attention of the toy. Sakura let out a hard gasp into Hinata's sex as she felt the vibrator first penetrate her. Soon Hinata was pulsing her with such speed that she found she had to triple her efforts in pleasuring Hinata in order to find herself not completely lost in her own pleasure.

Hinata was moaning loudly, her breaths very hard and placed as she felt Sakura's tongue deep inside her. Sakura would have been moaning as well if her mouth wasn't busy. Every so often it did get so intense that Sakura had to break away to gasp and pant and writhe under the pleasure Hinata was filling her with. Still, keeping focused, both girls fought to bring the other to a second release. That release arrived shortly for both of them, as they found near simultaneous hard climaxes.

Hinata pulled the vibrator from inside Sakura and placed it aside while she turned to continue kissing Sakura as deeply as all the times before, making sure to lick at the wet areas around Sakura's lips. Sakura outstretched her arms to draw Hinata into an embrace, allowing one hand to come to rest on the girl's rear while another brushed through her hair as they kissed. Hinata hugged her back tightly.

"I really do love you Hinata." Sakura cooed, finding it hard to use her voice again.

"I know." Hinata smiled between kisses.

"Please don't worry tomorrow. I will come back to you. I'm never going to leave you." Sakura said with a lingering romantic air.

"I know." Hinata this time whispered, still offering more kisses on either end of her words.

A/N: This was a cute chapter. Sakura and Hinata are so cute together. That's probably why even to this day I still really love Delusions of Bliss. That being said this fic won't be all happy and cute in the following chapters, as unfortunately I kinda have to make something interesting happen. I suppose in all this chapter was fluff, just cute filler that really wasn't necessary (and hot sex that wasn't really necessary either). Alternatively this chapter could maybe be seen as the most satisfying part of this fic, as a testament to Sakura and Hinata's love. Just so you know my story plan is proving to be a little bit too much for the five chapter formula on this fic so expect six. Oh and the Ino X Sakura fic should have it's first chapter by the end of the week.


	3. Shades of Blackened Hearts

A/N: This is chapter three. While not containing an actual lemon like last chapter, this chapter has some light sexual material so hopefully that's okay. I'm sure it is. Here enjoy, the story finally advances.

Disclaimer: Eat the pizza (and know that I do not own Naruto).

Sakura Haruno gave a slight smile as she was surrounded by four girls dressed from head to toe in black robes. She herself was dressed casually, rather than her usual attire, the young kunoichi was wearing a simpler, cute outfit: A bright pink shirt and a mid-length green skirt, a somewhat childish green ribbon was tied through her hair where her Konoha headband usually was.

She had left early that morning and had waited amidst a patch of flowers for hours in the open, silently waiting for her captors to stumble upon her. Now she was surrounded by these four ominous figures, four girls all around her age, all of them were quite beautiful.

"Hey girl. Whatcha doin' out here all alone?" One of the four girls, a black haired girl with a reckless look in her eyes, asked informally, malign intent on her lips.

"I'm from the village over the river. I was just going to collect flowers for my mommy." Sakura said in a sickeningly innocent voice.

"Oh is that so? How old are you girl?" Another of the Black Lily's, a haughty looking blonde, asked as the group closed in on her.

"Oh well, I'm 14 years old. I'll be 15 in two and a half months." Sakura lied, subtracting two years off of her actual age.

"And have you ever had any formal training as a ninja?" The blonde girl asked another question.

"Oh yes. Daddy trained me when I was young, and then when I was old enough I was sent to Konoha's ninja academy. I never actually became a ninja, I was this close when mommy became sick and I had to return home." Sakura continued to construct her false story.

"And why would you be so hot on tellin' us all this, girl?" The first Black lily girl asked her suspicions fully aroused.

Sakura gave a full smile before replying while keeping in her act, "Because you're the Black Lily Syndicate. Meeting you I know I'm either gonna get taken or killed, and I'd really rather it was the first."

"Oh what a smart girl. This is so much easier now that we have a reputation. They don't even try and run away anymore." A third Black Lily, an energetic redhead said excitedly.

"Yes. Well it seems like it wasn't your lucky day girl. Your sick mommy won't be getting her flowers." The blonde said coldly with a mocking laugh.

The four girls then grabbed her. One of them, a gentle-eyed, violet haired girl that was yet to speak delivered a blow to her back and Sakura was unconscious. The Black Lily's then carried her motionless body back to their camp.

By the time the group had reached the Black Lily camp Sakura had awoken, she didn't stir but merely took in the surroundings. The Black Lily syndicate was a mobile group, she remembered, and thus their base of operations was an extensive campsite composed of numerous large tents. It was clear at once that the girls who were carrying her were taking her to the largest tent at the center.

They entered the central tent and Sakura was soon thrown hard to the floor. Taking this as a sign that she was expected to wake up she recovered herself and got to her feet.

"Wake up girl. It's time to start your pathetic new life as a miserable slave." The redhead said in near delight.

"You just wait here while I get the master." The black haired girl said coolly as she slinked off to the back room of the large tent.

In seconds this girl returned. Shortly thereafter another woman emerged. This woman's appearance left Sakura breathless. She was with almost certainty the most beautiful woman Sakura had ever laid eyes on.

Her figure was curved flawlessly, with large perfectly shaped breasts, a thin waist, large wide hips, and long, smooth legs with a strong athletic musculature. She had wavy hair that was a deep blue and extended the full length down her back. Her eyes were a piercing hazel that seemed to melt anything they gazed at.

The woman beauty was further highlighted by her dress. Her outfit was comprised of several pieces of black leather strategically placed so that they could strain to cover her impossible body. In all, this woman made someone as beautiful as Tsunade seem ordinary, and made Hinata downright forgettable.

"My my, so this is what you found for me today." The woman said in sensual coo.

"Yes. We found this pathetic girl just for you Mistress Sayuri, You have a new toy to rent to our wealthy patrons or force to work and bleed for you until she dies." The blonde girl said with a detestable laugh.

"Are you telling me what I should do with her, Aoi?" The beautiful Sayuri Ashikaga asked in a pointed fashion as if the other girl should know her place.

"Of course not... S-sorry Mistress…" Aoi said in a fearfully subdued manner.

"That's good, because I actually like the look of this one. There's something in her eyes, I don't know, but she's cute; I might keep her for myself." Sayuri said as she began examining Sakura closely causing the young girl's heart to race with anticipation.

"But Mistress Sayuri you already have the four of us. Isn't that enough?" The Lily with the red hair said in a contentious voice.

"Oh, so we're jealous now, are we Akane? You should know what I decide is final." Sayuri gave a laugh soft laugh as she now reached out a hand and began to feel at Sakura's face.

The girl with the black hair seemed downright angry as she said her own piece, "I know I'm not gonna stand for sharing my mistress with another-"

"Stop Midori, you should know by now that fighting Mistress Sayuri's wishes is a waste of time." The gentle violet haired girl cut off the other, delivering her words with a soft pleasant voice.

"That's it Yuuka. That's why you always were my favorite. Now then let me make sure this girl is worth taking." Sayuri said with a warm smile to the gentle girl before turning back to Sakura. She asked the question, "So girl, what's your name?"

"S-Sakura…" Sakura said while shaking slightly.

"Cute name. So Sakura, you have prior training as a ninja correct?" Sayuri asked a new question.

"Y-yes. My dad's a ninja, I trained under him as a child and then I went to Konoha's ninja academy for a few years. When I left there to go back home I still kept training, I'm sure I could be a ninja now if I went back there." Sakura told her lie of a story as best she could through her fear and apprehension.

"Good answer. I really do think I like you." Sayuri gave a sexual laugh. She said, "You know these four, Yuuka, Midori, Akane and Aoi, the girl's who found you today, are a special team within the Black Lily Syndicate. They are my favorites, they serve me directly. I think you might be the newest member; how does that sound?"

"I-I'd be honored Mistress Sayuri." Sakura found herself saying almost as if it was true.

"What a cute response. I remember Aoi here, cried and begged for me to return her to her family when I first acquired her, but you seem downright eager." Sayuri flashed her sadistic smile in Sakura's face.

"That was only because I didn't realize how wonderful my Mistress is and how I would come to love her before everything else in this world." The blonde Aoi defended herself fiercely.

"Yes I know your pathetic feelings Aoi. But Sakura here, you seem so, detached. You do realize your never going to see your family, friends, or anyone you've ever care about again, that you're going to spend the rest of what will surely be a short miserable life, serving my every whim?" Sayuri said, showing the deep evil of her tortured soul.

"Yes, Mistress and I'm content with that." Sakura said simply.

"Amusing, I'd say either you're the quickest learner we've ever had, or you're up to something." Sayuri gave Sakura an evil stare as if she was waiting for the girl to break.

"It's just that my Mistress is so very beautiful…" Sakura said in disbelief that she was actually blushing.

Sayuri gave a howling laugh as if that had just made her day. In a deep husky voice she said, "Well, then maybe you'll like this."

Then Sayuri was kissing Sakura. Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest as this undeniably beautiful woman's soft red lips pressed against hers. She felt as Sayuri's tongue entered her mouth eagerly and began to ravage the insides with such force that it was alarming. Sakura found her own tongue willingly moving at its accord as she kissed the evil woman back with as much force as she could have possibly mustered.

It was overwhelming. Sakura could feel her body losing its senses as the deep forceful kiss continued. She was so lost in the sensations of the woman's mouth she failed to even notice as Sayuri's hand slipped under her skirt and then into her panties. She even failed to notice that Sayuri had touched her until three fingers were pumping hard inside her sex.

When she did notice, she couldn't even think, it was too much. The most attractive person she had ever seen was filling her sex with her long slender fingers and her mouth with her warm powerful tongue. She couldn't moan or make any such sound; it was as if Sayuri had complete control over every part of her at that moment.

Yet through it all, Sakura was unsure if she even liked it. Yes, she was more aroused than ever before, she was panting crazily, she could feel the fluids pour out from her mouth and sex as they were penetrated, yet somehow she couldn't tell if she liked what Sayuri was making her feel. When Hinata kissed her, when Hinata touched her, there was something magical, something that just made her feel warm and good inside. This woman didn't have that, on the contrary, despite the heat she was feeling, doing these things with Sayuri was leaving her cold on the inside.

Sayuri never stopped kissing her as she continued to pulse several of her fingers deep inside the young girl. It was hard, fast, and intense. Sakura could feel the jealous eyes of Aoi, Akane, and Midori glaring at her in pure spite, she could feel that cold feeling growing deep inside her, she could feel the incredible guilt and doubt inside her as she pictured Hinata's face, but none of that stopped her from erupting in a massive orgasm that seemed to shake her entire body in a resonating pleasure.

Sayuri withdrew her hand and then her mouth and Sakura fell at her knees to the ground with a dazed, wanting look on her face. At once Sayuri used her clean hand to raise Sakura back up to eye level before saying in a deeply excited voice while licking at the resolute fluid on the other hand, "What a response! You girl, you are a special sort of find. Absolutely incredible! There's no way I'm giving you over to those filthy men. I must have you as one of my own."

"Yes Mistress." Sakura said meekly, finding it hard to speak.

Sayuri gave a seductive smirk before thrusting several of the fingers that had just been inside Sakura's sex deep into the same girl's mouth. Sakura licked at them eagerly, noticing that her taste was slightly different than it was off of Hinata's hand.

"Now I trust you four will take good care of Sakura and help her become accustomed to her new life here." Sayuri said with authority.

Midori, Aoi, and Akane all opened their mouths at once to start their hard protests, but the peaceful Yuuka took charge and spoke on behalf of the group, "Yes Mistress Sayuri, we are happy to do as you wish." The other three seemed to reluctantly back down but maintained looks of indignant rage toward the new girl.

"Well, here you go then." Sayuri said and then with a swift motion she delivered a hard kick to Sakura's body, still weak from sensation, sending it forward in the direction of the four Black Lily members. Aoi moved out of the way at just the right time so that Sakura's body fell hard to the ground, Akane kicked her where she lay. Yuuka was the one who bent down and lifted a now bruised Sakura over her shoulder and proceeded to carry the girl out of Sayuri's tent.

The tent that was shared by this group that Sakura was now a part of was the second largest in the camp. It was directly next to Sayuri's tent. Yuuka had barely set Sakura down on the floor of this tent before it began. Aoi, with a hard blow had punched Sakura so that she fell back, Midori followed this up with a hard kick that sent Sakura once more to the ground.

Once Sakura was on the ground she felt as the three angry girls began to kick her relentlessly. Midori was kicking her at the back, Akane the stomach, Aoi was kicking her head around. The pain was unbearable, Sakura felt like crying out, but she had to bear with it. Even if killing all these girls was well within her power, and well within her current thoughts, she knew she couldn't do a damn thing else jeopardize her mission.

"Mistress Sayuri won't be happy with you if you kill this girl." Sakura heard the girl who wasn't kicking her say in a condescending tone.

"Shut up Yuuka! We're not killing her, we're just showing the damn newbie how things work around here." Akane said fiercely as she kicked Sakura with mad lust.

"Yeah, she'll be mostly alive when we're done." Midori said with a hard laugh.

"So bitch, do you get it now. Every time you make our mistress so much as look at you, this is what you're going to get!" Aoi said with hate in her voice.

"I-I understand…" Sakura said helplessly, wanting the pain to stop.

"Good." Akane said with finality and then with the fiercest kick yet she sent Sakura flying across the tent to lay collapsed on the floor.

For the rest of that day and the next, Sakura was made acquainted with the Black Lily Syndicate. Going around the site she saw what most of the girls had to put up with: the older girls were supervisors who whipped the younger into submission. A girl was punished by her supervisor for the smallest offense imaginable, and if one of the supervisors were to commit an offense, such as going easy on one of their girls, then the task of punishing them was put on one of Sakura's group.

The thirty girls there seemed to all be miserable; they were expected to perform grueling training regiments to hone their potential ninja skills. Sakura noticed some of the girls had no innate talent as kunoichi what so ever, that training them would always be pointless. It was these girls who got punished the hardest and most frequent.

Clients were brought in quite often, guided blindly by a member to Sayuri who would consider the request. There were two types of clients; the first would come there with some misdeed he wanted done, eliminating his enemies, stealing something from his friends, obtaining information from his government, any sort of thing. This type would pay a fee to Sayuri and be given a team consisting of five, four members and one supervisor, to accomplish the task.

The other type of client didn't take a whole team. This type took a single girl and he didn't even leave the base, he just paid a small fee to Sayuri and went with the girl into the tent at the back of the camp. Sakura could hear these girls scream after being taken back there. Some didn't return for hours, some never returned alive. Sakura considered herself very lucky that her mistress was so fond of her.

The first night Sakura had been called to Sayuri's tent. She felt another wave of regret and guilt in regards to her beloved Hinata as she recalled how she had then willingly performed sexual acts with Sayuri. Her new mistress was frighteningly rough with her and she was scared at some of the things Sayuri would do to her, but Sakura adjusted quickly and by the end of the night found that some sick part deep inside her was actually enjoying the way Sayuri was treating her. However none of her enjoyed the beating Aoi, Midori and Akane gave her the next morning.

It was now the second day, and as it was Sakura was soon called once more into Sayuri's tent, this time with her four teammates. Sayuri's personal team, since it was for the most part unwaveringly loyal to the Black Lily leader, was reserved for the dangerous and high-profile missions. As things would happen, such a request was made that day.

The son of a noble lord had become power hungry and desired that his father's death be sped up so as he could acquire the title. As things would happen, this lord had just recently left on a trip to Konoha to meet up with other lords and discuss the various affairs of the Land of Fire. The son desired the assassination of his father and all his guards to occur before he reached his destination.

Sakura and the others left to complete the task promptly. It was the dead of the night before they caught sight of their target, who's group had stopped moving for the day to rest.

"Alright let's get this over with. Don't fall behind, new girl." Said Aoi as they viewed the Lord's camp, the last bit was spiteful and pointed at Sakura.

"Let's go." Akane called out with energy before leading the other four into their attack.

The camp stirred at once at the event. The lord emerged from his tent to see what was going on and was quickly surrounded by his four shinobi guards. In a low quiver he asked, "Who are you and what do you want of me?"

"Ha, we're the Black Lily Syndicate and we're here to take your head." Midori was giving a sadistic smile as she said this. 

"Guards! Silence this threat upon my life!" the old man commanded fiercely and the four men protecting him were off.

Sakura watched as her four comrades charged forth to meet the men in combat. She watched them fight and was not all too impressed with what she witnessed. Akane had energy but was fairly weak, Aoi attacked with clear malice but lacked refinement or skill, Midori, who was probably the best of the group, seemed all too reckless, Yuuka would have been alright except she seemed hesitant and lacking in will.

Sakura realized she couldn't just sit there and watch as her comrades struggled to subdue these men, but at the same time she really didn't want their blood on her hands. Not fighting, even if she was new and inexperienced, would be seen as weak and suspicious and would be root to much punishment. For the sake of her mission she had to fight.

Noticing a gaping hole in Aoi's defense she rushed forth to aid the cruel blonde, launching a furious assault of powerful (though well-restrained considering Sakura's potential strength) punches and kicks to the rather large man she was battling.

"Back off bitch, stop trying to show off." Aoi said fiercely as she tried to re engage her opponent, but Sakura continued to fight.

Sakura kept her eyes focused on the man. After awhile she found her target, with the right combinations of attacks and remembrance of her medical studies Sakura attacked the man in just the right spot so as he fell collapsed to the ground, his heart temporarily stopped.

"What the hell. You killed him already. I don't believe it." Aoi said in shock.

Sakura wore a beaming smile as she charged forth to engage the next man who was fighting Midori. The brunette girl having suffered a deal of damage in her carelessness was less loud in her protests as Sakura proceeded to dispatch her opponent in the similar way to the first.

Sakura wasted little time before rushing to Yuuka's fight. Yuuka gave a faint smile of relief as her opponent fell to the ground. The fourth man was felled in much the same way while Akane screamed obscenities in Sakura's direction.

"My guards! How? They were all former ANBU members. Who exactly are you girls, what reason do you have to kill an old man like me?" The lord stared in fright at the scene before his eyes.

"We're just mercenaries hired by your little boy." Midori said in detestably twisted way.

"My son? S-so that's how it is. How unforgivable." The man seemed indignant.

Sakura took a step forward clenching her fists tightly. Aoi stepped forward even quicker, saying in a cocky way, "Stand down hotshot, don't think I'm letting you take this one out to when you got the final blow on the other four. This targets mine."

And Aoi pulled a kunai and began to charge forward. Sakura thought to call out for her to stop but found she couldn't. If these girl's were any smarter they would already be suspecting she was more than she claimed to be, she couldn't blow her cover by protesting the very fact of the mission they were assigned to complete. No Sakura could only watch as Aoi's knife pierced through the defenseless old lord's chest with a bright shimmer of crimson blood.

Sakura at once felt guilt sere through her once more, this time it was not for Hianta but instead for herself. She had a hand in this man death; she had just stood there and been unable to do anything. There was nothing she could do. She followed her comrades a distance back before they decided to set up their own camp and rest for the night.

She waited a while among the others. Midori and Akane began to make love to one another while Aoi watched form the side and played with herself, only periodically joining in. Yuuka seemed to fall asleep. Content no one was paying her any mind Sakura left and raced back toward the victim's campsite.

She had prayed that maybe the old man had still clung to life and she would be able to spare him with her healing technique. Arriving she found her hopes were empty; the man was very much dead. With an apologetic sigh she turned to the four guards and worked to bring them all out of the death like state she had placed them in.

Once they were all breathing she began to use her healing to treat any wounds they had been given. Sakura was focused on making sure only one innocent life was lost that night. She was too focused to notice the approaching footsteps of her alert comrade.

"You have the medical knowledge and skills of a specialist yet you've never passed the test to be a ninja?" A soft voice gave an equally soft laugh as it approached from behind Sakura who turned fearful she had made a grave mistake.

She gave a noticeable sigh as she saw it was Yuuka and not one of the more unpleasant of her comrades. Yuuka spoke once more, "Who are you really, Sakura?"

"I'm an agent acting on behalf of both Konoha and the Blood Petal in hopes of infiltrating this organization and eliminating the threat it poses." Sakura explained reluctantly.

"I see. I somehow don't think Sayuri would like hearing that." Yuuka said calmly, making it hard for Sakura to read her.

"You won't tell her or the others will you?!" Sakura said with frantic hope.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a lot nicer than they are." Yuuka said in a cynical fashion.

"So you won't say anything?" Sakura repeated, needing clarification.

"No, in fact I'll even help you if you want." Yuuka said casually.

"You will? And what makes you think I can trust you?" Sakura said unsure.

"Because You couldn't do it alone." Yuuka said astutely.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura said, not sure if she should be angry.

"Aside from your obvious abhorrence of violence, I'd say the fact that our mistress seems to have you completely entranced." Yuuka said with a sarcastic air.

"What? How could you possibly think a woman like her could actually have any sort of effect on me?" Sakura started , this time she was angry.

"Relax, i don't think there's a soul on this planet that could resist that woman's charm. I've been a part of her little harem here since she started this whole outfit. Believe me when I first started with her I was just like those other three, with some delusion that Sayuri loved or needed me. Eventually I came to see her as the monster she truly is and now I want out." Yuuka now had a somber quality about her words.

Sakura thought for a moment; it wasn't hard to reach a conclusion, she said, "Okay, let's work together, Yuuka."

"Alright. You and your friends have a plan?" Yuuka asked giving the first full smile Sakura had seen on her lips.

"This morning I sent them a message relaying the general location of the camp. I expect they will launch their attack shortly after they receive it. I was supposed to make my move against Sayuri then during the chaos." Sakura explained simply.

"Then all we can do is wait." Yuuka replied apathetically.

"We should probably get back before the others realize we're gone." Sakura said as she began walking back toward the Black Lily tent, Yuuka nodded and followed behind. As she walked forward Sakura could only guess at what might unfold, of how it would all happen before her. But Sakura soon got tired of guessing and her thoughts turned to her beloved Hinata, as she imagined what troubles that girl might be facing at this moment.

A/N: Yes, I know, no Hinata. I'm sure you all hated it. I thought I try something different for this fic, and have the girls actually be physically separated for the middle two chapters, that is have them together for the first two, and then again for the end two. In other words we have a Hinataless chapter here, the next chapter will be without Sakura and will focus on Hinata and the Blood Petals. But don't worry, they'll be reunited in chapter 5. Also this chapter was real long and was OC driven. Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking. The vital new OC's are Sayuri and Yuuka, I don't care if you really even remember the other three girls names or personalities as their just supposed to be stereotypical bitches. I'm less satisfied with the later half of this fic, that is the mission and stuff, it seems a little stiff, and I'm perfectly aware that my fights there were noticeably lacking in detail, I really didn't care enough to give each random ninja dude and heartless bitch his or her own unique fighting style or gimmick, if I had this chapter would have been even longer than it already was. Anyways, tell me what you think. And expect more soon if you still care.


	4. Love and Fear Invisible

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. You're all badass. This is the fourth chapter of this little fanfiction. Hope you enjoy and don't miss Sakura too much.

Disclaimer: I dn'ot hvae any laegl rhgtis to the amine/mgana Naruto.

Two days had already passed since Sakura Haruno had left the tent belonging to the Blood Petals, yet not a moment since was there that this girl was not at the front of Hinata's thoughts. It was the middle of the day now, and as Hinata talked strategy with Miyuki and Shizuka she found it still impossible to suppress the longing she felt in her heart.

"Hmm, so what do you think, Hinata? We should start our strike right away, right?" Shizuka asked with an eagerness in her eye, pulling the young Hyuga off her Sakura oriented daydream.

"I still say we ought to wait a while longer so as Sakura has more time to be integrated into their ranks. The less they suspect her, the easier a job she will have." Miyuki answered instead of Hinata, sounding somewhat forceful.

"Are you sure about that? Think about it we don't know what sort of things go on in that place. Do you really think it's alright to leave Sakura in the hand of a sadist like Sayuri this long? The quicker we get in there the quicker we can get her out." Shizuka said with confidence.

"You're right. I should remember what Sakura must be going through. I'm sorry, Hinata. This must be so hard." Miyuki said sounding gentler.

"I-it's alright. Me and Sakura have been separated at lengths before for missions. I-I'll be okay…" Hinata said weakly; it was true she and Sakura had been separated before, but those other times Sakura had had teammates to back her up, here she was completely alone.

"No, it's terrible! We never should have used this plan. I can't believe I subjected Sakura to this danger. We willingly let her be captured by our enemy! I'll never forgive myself if something happens." Miyuki responded emotionally, on the last words Hinata could see tears.

"Oh just shut up, will you? You can't let the other girls see their beloved leader as the miserable crybaby she is…" Shizuka said as she extended a hand to Miyuki's cheek, softly wiping away a tear; though her words were somewhat harsh, Shizuka's inflection was ultimately sweet and loving, it made Hinata yearn even more of Sakura.

Miyuki sniffled; she dried the rest of the tears from her eyes before planting a short kiss on Shizuka's cheek and offering her a smile. She said softly, "Thank you, dear."

"Sakura will be okay. I have faith in her. She's never once let me down…" Hinata said with certainty, sure that Sakura's love for her would endure anything and bring the girl back swiftly.

"So do we mobilize the girls right away then, or what?" Shizuka returned to her strong tone of voice.

"Hinata?" Miyuki said, obviously now of the opinion that the question of how much possible hardship they subject Sakura to should be best left up to that girl's lover.

"In her last message all Sakura sent us was the details of the camp's location. We should wait a day to see if she sends another message as to her situation. If not we should begin our attack tomorrow night." Hinata said with deep thought, surprised to here the word wait escape her lips.

"If that's okay with you, it sounds like a good plan Hinata." Miyuki said somberly but with a smile.

"That works; it gives us plenty of time to make sure the girls are prepared." Shizuka said agreeing.

"Well, in that case it's all centered. I'll have the girls called together at once so that they can start." Miyuki said sounding finally upbeat.

Miyuiki had just about reached the room they were using as their strategy hall's door when that door was opened from the outside. One of the Blood Petals rushed in with a look of anticipation on her face.

"S-sorry to disturb your meeting, boss, but some clients just arrived with a mission they want us to do for 'em." The young girl at the door said nervously with an obvious fear of her leader reprimanding her.

"Oh hi Mayumi. How's Ayaka?" Miyuki said familiarly with a teasing air.

"B-boss, please, this is serious…" The young member of the Blood Petals said while blushing a vibrant red.

"Hmm, I hate to just turn people away, but right now I don't think we have any girls we can spare for clients' missions." Miyuki said apologetically.

"You can at least hear the guy out, Miyuki. It might just be something small, we do have till tomorrow night before we have to make our attack." Shizuka said understandingly, giving a smirk, since she knew Miyuki didn't like turning away people who needed help.

"You think so, Miyuki? Alright then, tell the client we'll listen to their request, Mayumi." Miyuki said with excitement in her words.

"Yes boss!" Mayumi answered dutifully before leaving the room.

The door opened moments later, Mayumi returning with four men who Hinata could tell at once were all skilled shinobi.

"Well this is a surprise! Usually it's the old and downtrodden who call on us for help. Tell me, what business do four skilled shinobi have with a bunch of roughneck mercenary girls like us?" Shizuka said with an amused grin.

"So I take it you're the leader of this outfit, Commander Rikaiga?" One of the men said scornfully toward Shizuka.

"Actually, that's me." Miyuki said with a shy laugh, raising her hand slightly to attract the men's attention to her, while wondering if she just didn't look like a leader.

The man who was addressing them turned so that he was facing Miyuki now; not losing his scowl, he began to speak, "We are the official guards of the noble Lord Aburakoji. Last night our master was slain by a group of assassins. We ask you to aid us in searching out the one behind this crime."

"Wouldn't it be better to go to the Hokage and ask for help than it would be to hire mercenaries?" Miyuki asked, finding the story somewhat peculiar.

"You expect us to return home with nothing, to go back having failed so horribly to protect the very life we had sworn to protect at all cost?! We have to at least find some clue as to this perpetrator else our honor shall never be restored." A different shinobi spoke sounding quite irate.

"Yeah, but why does that mean we should help you? You're all shinobi, why can't you track your assassin on your own?" Shizuka said, laughing at the men's request.

"Grr… we ask your help because it is well documented that your group is in chief opposition to the group that the criminal hired the assassins from. Your knowledge of the Black Lily Syndicate far outstretches our own." The first man spoke once more, looking even more spiteful.

"Black Lily, you say? Well that certainly makes things more interesting. So it was a group of Black Lilies that assassinated your lord?" Miyuki said, finally sounding intrigued by the man's request.

"Yes. There were five of them. Four of them weren't too special, skilled but nothing we couldn't handle but the group's leader was more than match for all four of us. She toyed with us, put us under without even bothering to kill us, just so we'd be out of the way and she could kill Lord Aburakoji." One shinobi said.

Miyuki's eyes widened in surprise; she said with a hard gasp, "You don't think that Sayuri is leading assassination missions herself now?"

"I don't know. That certainly would be something. Let's ask" Shizuka responded, also sounding somewhat bewildered. She proposed a question to the men in a light casual tone, "Was by chance, this leader you talk about a woman my age with long blue hair, crazy eyes, and a body so hot that looking at her for more than two seconds was enough to make you hard as a rock."

One of the men, a different one who was a bit younger than the rest, gave a short chuckle, he said in earnest, "No she was a younger girl, closer to that one in age." He pointed at Sakura before continuing, "And while she was cute, I wouldn't quite go so fair. Oh and her hair was shorter and a bright pink."

At this last detail Hianta's heart leapt, her jaw dropped. Was it possible? Sakura couldn't possibly do something like this could she? It had to be someone else, it just had to.

Miyuki and Shizuka also seemed to have the same thought as both of them seemed to clench up with a slight fear. Shizuka looked to Miyuki's eyes for approval before speaking in n all too serious way, "As it is we are preparing for a massive assault on the Black Lily camp tomorrow night. If you wish you may join us then."

"Our Lord's corpse is already on its way home to be buried; it will arrive there tomorrow. I'm sorry but we require your assistance today. We must acquire something, some lead in this case before the news of our failure reaches the public." The one who had been second to speak said combatively.

"I'm sorry but the strike we are planning requires preparation. We don't have any girls to spare until after we're done." Miyuki said with somber finality.

"I'll go." Hinata spoke as if she was already set.

"What?! Hinata no." Miyuki contested. Pulling the Hyuga girl aside she whispered to where she couldn't be heard, by any besides Hinata "I know you're thinking Sakura might be involved, and that bothers you and you want to know the truth. But please, Hinata we need you here. Besides there are lots of girls out there with pink hair."

Hinata didn't back down at all though, without flinching she spoke once more, "All we have to do is capture members of the Black Lily until we find one who knows something. It won't be too hard. I can do this Miyuki. I want to do this."

Miyuki sighed loudly; with much reluctance, she said, "If you insist on this Hinata, I guess I can't stop you. But don't think I'm letting you go alone. I'm sending some of my girls to support you."

"Miyuki, we can't afford to do this!" Shizuka declared indignantly.

"I trust in Hinata to return to us by tomorrow night. I have faith in her." Miyuki said with a real warmth.

"Thank you Miyuki. I'll try my best to get back as soon as possible." Hinata said offering a smile.

"You better." Miyuki said with a laugh as Hinata rushed toward the four shinobi.

"You will be given use of this girl and three of my officers. On your way out, my subordinate Rumiko will discuss your fee for this mission, which I assure you will be quite high, and she will come to a decision as to which of the girls will accompany you." Miyuki said feeling pathetic toward the shinobi, knowing the only reason she was helping them was that Hinata would not have it any other way.

"Alright. That is acceptable." One of the men said before the group exited the room; Hinata followed closely behind.

The shinobi did as directed and paid the mission fee to Rumiko, the Blood Petals member in charge of the groups treasury and finances, and shortly thereafter three girls, Ayaka, Hanako, and Arisa, were called to join the group. They left the Blood Petals fortress for The Black Lily camp immediately.

"So once we get there we just watch the campsite and grab the first isolated Black Lily we see until we find one that knows something, right?" Arisa asked for clarification; Hinata had just finished briefing her and the other two Blood Petals on the mission as they raced along toward their destination.

"Yeah that seems to be the best plan." Hinata confirmed.

"This mission seems easy. Was it really necessary for so many of us to go?" Ayaka asked looking on edge.

"There is a high probability that we will end up getting into a fight with some of the Black Lily members. It is important that we don't get too carried away though; we can't just rush in and get caught. We need to remember to save real fighting for tomorrow night." Hinata said, falling into her role as mission leader surprisingly well, perhaps if only because her questions about Sakura were driving her onward.

"I still don't like having to rely on thugs like this. Are these girls seriously ninja?" Hinata heard one of the men, who seemed to have formed a separate group slightly behind Hinata and the Blood Petals, say with loathing.

"We lucked out in that the one leading the pack is one of our own, and a kunoichi of the Hyuga clan no less. As for the other three we can just hope they don't become a burden." Another of the men answered his comrade.

Hinata gave a low sigh and hoped the girls didn't hear what had been said. As the group neared a dense forest she began to slow her pace. The rest of the team followed suit, one of the male shinobi asked, "Why are we slowing? We must get there swiftly."

"According to our information The Black Lily Syndicate is currently encamped inside this forest. From this point on we are to move slowly and with caution." Hinata answered with focus, part of her wondered if they might run into Sakura while here, and if so what would happen.

So the four men and four girls walked slowly into the depths of the thick woods. Hinata activated her Byakugan an began to watch the far reaches of the forest from afar, searching for signs of life.

Not long afterwards he Hyuga girl caught sight of something not too far off. Taking a step back and focusing more on it she saw it was two women in full black robes, the customary dress of the Black Lily Syndicate. Coming to a halt she informed her group in a low whisper as she pointed in the direction her eyes were guiding her in, "There are some Black Lily members out in this forest alone not far in this direction. If they know anything we won't even have to find the camp."

"Wow. You're so cool Hinata. Let's get 'em." Hanako cheered quietly.

Soon the group was upon the two Black Lilies. There were eight members of Hinata's group, yet considering the density of the forest and that every one of them had a sufficient degree of ninja training, hiding out of sight from these enemies wasn't too difficult. They began to watch the two girls and decide how to best go about things.

The Black Lilies were both young and pretty. Despite the reputation of the Syndicate of being cruel to its girls these ones seemed in good health and spirits, and their clothing was not as worn as one might expect. One of them was an arrogant looking blonde and the other a sadistic looking redhead. They were carrying large heavy looking bags of food and supplies and seemed to have stopped to rest.

"Ha this really is easier than I would have imagined. That blonde there's the one I fought the other day." One of the men said in a low whisper.

"Yeah and the other one was my opponent." Another of the shinobi claimed.

"So then it's easy. We just capture these two, right?" Arisa asked Hinata softly.

"It's probably best to wait a little longer. Since these girls were part of the assassination team they might let something out on their own and we could avoid confrontation today entirely." Hinata decided allowed, only she knew it was an excuse and she just wanted to see if either of them mentioned Sakura.

The blonde Black Lily had look of hatred on her face, she said with indignation, "Can you believe Mistress Sayuri had us go and fetch supplies for her? And right after we get back from a mission too."

"Yeah I know. I mean I know most the worthless little girls would just run away if Mistress sent them, and that the three of us are the only ones she can trust completely, but come on, there are plenty of girls in our organization that have come to respect Mistress enough to do this right." The redhead seemed equally pissed off.

"It's all than new bitch's fault! If she hadn't showed up Mistress Sayuri would still have enough time to love all of us, Akane." The other Black Lily replied with venom in her words.

"Oh God I just hope that bitch dies, Aoi. She thinks she can just show up here and become the Mistress's favorite plaything and just get away with it? I wish we never would have found her that day." Akane said displaying real hatred.

"I know. It makes me fuckin' sick when I remember it was the four of us who brought her back in the first place." Aoi said in a deep caustic voice.

"And that bitch is such a little slut too. Like every moment she's been here, except for when she went on the mission with us, and the times when were giving her what she deserves, she's spent getting fucked by our mistress. It's really disgusting; the sounds of her moans and screams coming from Mistress's tent… You can tell that bitch just absolutely loves it all too." Akane was beyond simple spite now; she looked like she desperately wanted to punch something hard, most preferably the girl she was talking about.

"Why doesn't mistress realize we still want to be fucked too?" Aoi posed an angry rhetorical question.

"If this keeps up, the three of us are going to have to start making what we did last night a more regular practice." Akane said suggestively though not dropping her anger.

"I'm pretty sure Mistress wouldn't approve of us pleasuring one another. I mean she's supposed to be the only pleasure in our lives." Aoi said in an oddly romantic way. Offering Akane a smile and a blush, she then added, "But last night was really good. I mean you and Midori really get into it."

"Well thanks then. Glad you enjoyed it." Akane also blushed as she looked downward at her feet.

"Aww, you can actually be cute, Akane. I always thought you were the heartless one of our group." Aoi said teasingly, seeming for the first time warm.

"No I'm pretty sure that would be you Aoi." Akane gave a soft laugh, her face still red.

"But yeah last night was hot. I kinda wonder why Yuuka and the new girl didn't want to join, especially when the new girl's such a slut." Aoi said with an evil laugh.

"Would you have let her join if she wanted to?" Akane said flat-out surprised at her comrades suggestion.

"Fuck no. But it would have been hilarious to refuse her to her face, especially when a hot, juicy cunt to eat is what that total slut craves more than anything else." The blonde said crudely still laughing hard at her words.

"I seem to remember there being a time where her and Yuuka slipped off together into the woods. They probably went off to do the same thing as us just outside, since that's how sluts like it. I'm sure the bitch still managed to satisfy her little craving last night." Akane said; she seemed more amused than angry now as they continued to claw at this girl they hated.

"Yeah. Yuuka's been cold and nonsocial for quite a while now. To think she'd actually open up to a bitch like that." Aoi said acridly.

"I still can't believe that girl, Mistress Sayuri and Yuuka might accept her but I see her for the bitch she is. Can you believe how she just swept in and stole all our kills from us during the mission?" Akane said coldly.

"I seem to remember you looking awful relieved when you had yours off your hands." Aoi said in a clearly mocking way.

"Shut up! I cursed her out too if you remember. Midori was the one of us who looked happy the bitch was there to save her ass." The redhead exclaimed defensively. She then added earnestly, "I still can't figure out how she killed those guys so quickly; I mean she didn't even use a good weapon just her hands and a few senbon and they all just fell dead to the ground."

"Yeah that pisses me off too. I gotta say this whole mission was pretty fucked up in the first place." Aoi gave a sigh.

"What the whole 'having your dad killed thing?' Trust me it's not as big a deal as you'd think." Akane gave a sick laugh.

"How would you know?" Aoi asked in curiosity.

"I can relate to the soon to be new lord Aburakoji. About a month after I was recruited to Black Lily, my father was able to track me down. Mistress Sayuri killed him. I didn't really feel anything when she told me; Aburakoji gets his title and I got the satisfaction of being free of another useless bond, allowing me to become closer to my Mistress. I actually became happier" Akane said detestably.

Hinata continued to listen. She was wrought with anticipation; she was noticeably nervous and gave the slightest jump when one of her male companions spoke in a barely audible whisper, "So it was the lord's son who commissioned this murder. How vile."

"We know the truth now. Young master Aburakoji will undoubtedly deny the allegations but provided the raid you conduct tomorrow is successful we'll likely in time have substantial evidence. I believe it's safe to return now." Another one of the men said solemnly.

"Let's wait just a little longer…" Hinata said not so steadily.

"But why Hinata, the missions over." Hanako asked confused.

"These seem to be key members of the organization. It's best we're familiar with our enemies." Hinata formed a quick excuse.

"Well the four of us are off. You can follow when you're ready." One of the men said before his group left Hinata and the other three behind.

Hinata returned to listening; anxiously she searched out anything that pointed toward Sakura.

"But seriously, can you believe that bitch. The slut like lusts after anything female, I swear I see her looking at me all the time. I've even seen that pervert stare at the real young ones. It's unbelievable." Aoi said, apparently having returned to her favorite topic of bashing this new girl.

"Fucking bitch. It's great that we're at least able to show her the pain she so deserves." Akane said in a particularly vicious manner.

"Yeah, kicking the shit out of that pathetic bitch's ass is so invigorating. It would be better if she at least would cry though." The blonde girl gave a cruel sigh.

"Of course she doesn't cry. A slut like her would obviously be a masochist as well. I bet you, getting the shit beat out of her by three beautiful girls like us gets her off like nothing else." The other responded with a howl of laughter.

"Point taken. But god that girl is a worthless little fuck, isn't she?" Aoi asked in full spirits.

"Yep everything about her just nauseates me. That annoying way she speaks, that ugly pink hair, everything..." Akane continued to say mean-spirited things.

"Yeah and she even has a stupid bitch name, doesn't she?" Aoi was now laughing hard.

"Oh yes. Sakura. What a terrible, slutty name perfect for such a stupid whore of a bitch." Akane said before breaking to full laughter.

Naturally, Hinata had saw this coming; why else would she have stayed there to listen to such uncouth animosity? But actually hearing her fears confirmed made her heart beat uncontrollably. It shocked her to suddenly be aware that the very girl these hateful and evil women attacked with such malign and malicious insults and accusations was Hinata's own Sakura.

Now part of Hinata took the immediate reaction one should in hearing the one dearest to you defaced and slandered to no end. She felt furious. Part of her wanted to right now walk up to each of those girl, stick her hand down each girl's throat, rip out each of their hearts and force both girls to watch while she pump each heart full of her chakra while it still beat until it exploded in her hand.

But part of Hinata also knew she couldn't be entitled to feel this way. For she didn't know how much of what these girls had said had been true. It pained her to think any of it could be but cruel lies, but in truth she had no way of knowing.

Could Sakura have purposely killed or hurt innocent people? Could Sakura be sleeping with other women, including the very woman she had been sent to kill? Did Sakura really have such great sexual desires, and if so had Hinata never been more than a tool for her to use? Had Sakura really made sexual glances at young girls? Did Sakura truly find pleasure in being caused pain? Was there some side of Sakura that Hinata even after a whole year together was still blind to?

Hinata wished she had Sakura there to sort things out for her, to tell her the undeniable truth, but she didn't. All she had to listen to were the words of these two horrible girls. She turned to look at them once more. She was surprised to find that this time there were three.

"Took you damn long enough Midori." Aoi exclaimed as a brunette Black Lily cleared her way into their section of the forest, She was carrying several large bags of supplies as well.

"Sorry, but you know damn well Mistress wouldn't have liked it if we returned having forgot some of the stuff she sent us for. I had to go back." Midori said with a lazy sigh. Then with a twisted smirk she asked, "So what'd you do while I was gone? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. We mostly just talked about how big a bitch Sakura is. Why, anything happen to you?" Akane explained sounding now bored.

"Actually, yes. On the way back here I saw the four ninja Sakura killed yesterday running out of this forest." Midori said with a simple laugh.

"But how could they be running if they were dead?" Aoi asked without sufficient thought time.

"They obviously were never dead in the first place, you moron." Akane said harshly.

"You don't think they were watching us do you?" Aoi asked a new and more intelligent question.

"I'd say that's a safe bet." Midori concluded with a smirk.

"What makes you say that?" Akane said, not following her companions suggestion.

"I'd say the fact that we are still being observed at this very moment." The sly brunette said turning to face where Hinata and the girls were hidden. She seemed to be staring directly at Hinata. The Hyuga girl thought to make quick in her flight right there.

Next thing Hinata knew Midori was behind her and the others, Aoi and Akane rushed forth to surround the Blood Petals band.

"So you girls work for that second rate little children's club the Blood Petals right? Tell me why you're spying on us." Aoi spoke commandingly as she walked up to Hanako with an evil look on her face, this young girl began to shake uncontrollably where she stood.

"We have you outnumbered. We can fight too, you know? Don't write us off as nothing so easily." The Blood Petal named Ayaka said with resolve that made even a deeply troubled Hinata smile.

"Let's see abut that!" Akane gave call as the two groups engaged in battle. No sooner had Ayaka and Akane first crossed kunai than the Blood Petal was face down on the floor in a painful binding hold. The other two Black Lilies had simultaneously set their sights on Hanako who's frightened tremblings led to the notion she was the weakest. Before they could engage the scared girl Arisa stepped forward, putting herself as a shield before Hanako, but in the process suffering severe cuts to her left shoulder and right arm.

As Arisa staggered several steps back to collapse in Hanako's arms, Hinata stepped forward and with a hard blow of her palm she sent Akane to the ground coughing up blood, freeing Ayaka from her hold. Now set on what she must do, Hinata ordered her comrades, "Run! Return to Miyuki! I'll handle these girls myself and catch up! Just get out of here!"

"We can't leave you behind, Hinata!" Ayaka shouted in protest.

"Hanako is not of the right mind to battle these opponents and Arisa is injured and you've seen firsthand how you did against them. Please there's no purpose in everyone getting hurt!" Hinata seemed as if pleading with the Blood petals.

"Let's go." Ayaka acquiesced with a somber reluctance, Arisa and Hanko followed behind her in her leave.

"So the girl with the freaky eyes thinks she can take us all on?" Aoi said mockingly though a look at her eyes revealed she was scared, Akane had yet to recover herself off the floor from Hinata's first attack.

Hinata didn't respond she just went for a strike. Her palm caught Midori at the stomach and that girl fell to the ground. Aoi shared much the same fate within seconds. Confident her enemies were well defeated and she could make her own escape, she turned to walk away from the three downed girls.

That's when it happened. The second Hianta relaxed her Byakugan she felt as her legs gave out, looking down she saw Akane had stirred out of her pain and had tripped her from the ground.

"You have to be joking if you think one attack is enough to take us out." Akane said boastfully as Hinata continued to fall as if in slow motion.

Hinata was still weary from worrying over Sakura, she found it impossible to force her body to react at all as it should as she descended downward. She could only watch as Aoi and Midori too reclaimed their strength. She felt fear grow in her as she watched Aoi hand Akane one of the heavy, over sized shopping bags they had been assigned to carry. Hinata felt as this heavy bag was slammed with as much force Akane was capable of directly into the side of her head; Hinata flew several feet to eventually brutally crash into the trunk of a large tree. She collapsed motionless at the foot of this tree in a pool of her own blood.

A/N: Damn this chapter was too long. I had a lot that needed to happen on Hinata's end of things and it was hard to fit it all in. I suppose what really took up all the room was Aoi and Akane's lengthy conversation. I suppose I could have cut it short but I was having fun with it (it's not often I get to write characters who are mean-spirited just for the sake of being mean-spirited). I think that dialog comes off as oddly amusing. One things for sure, as of this chapter this fic has become my fic with the heaviest usage of bad language. As for the next chapter, you will get to see Hianta AND Sakura together again. Expect some sex. Until then see you, please review.


	5. Delusions of Terror

A/N: Alright, here's the fifth chapter. Expect some explicit sexual material that may not be for everyone. Please skip it if it gets too much for you.

Disclaimer: xxIxxdoxxnotxxownxxNarutoxx

It had been three days since Sakura Haruno was first recruited to the Black Lily Syndicate. Three days had passed since the young girl had been introduced to her now mistress, Sayuri Ashikaga. It had been only such a short time since she came here, yet Sakura only seldom remembered anything besides her Mistress's warmth.

"That's a good girl. You keep that up, just like that." Sayuri cooed as she sat in her chair; her legs were spread open as Sakura actively darted her tongue through her excited sex.

Ever since Sakura came here Sakura's mistress would have her perform sexual activities with her for the greater part of the day and night. Sakura was overwhelmed in sensation, it seemed her whole purpose in life had become to give and receive this woman's pleasure. As it was now as she watched a faint pleasured smile crawl across Sayuri's lips under the weight of her well perfected oral technique.

"Oh yes. You're so good. Now Sakura, there is something I have to talk to you about." Sayuri spoke as levelly as she could under Sakura's tongue. When she noticed Sakura slow to a slight degree and start to pull away she added abruptly, "No don't stop that. Just, just listen."

Sakura stared up at her master with loving eyes and gave a few hard licks to Sayuri's clit to show her Mistress she understood.

"Midori and the other girls have been telling me that I can't trust you. They say that you let targets live on your last mission, that you may be working for some other motive, that maybe you aren't completely loyal to me." Sayuri said with a hopeful air as if she didn't like suggesting it.

Sakura didn't make any response except running her tongue deeper across Sayuri's hot, wet slit.

"Ah! I want to believe these are lies, Sakura. I want to believe in you and your devotion to me. Midori and those girls are jealous of you, they resent you for being my favorite. I want to believe it's only that. That they're just trying to take their revenge, the same way they go and bruise your soft beautiful skin." Sayuri said in a silky voice as she lovingly combed a hand through Sakura's pink hair.

Sakura licked her mistress faster. She put her hands to Sayuri's thighs as she began to ravage the woman recklessly. Sayuri began to give off heated moans of pleasure.

"Oh yes! Yes! Sakura! Right there! Don't stop! I'm almost there!" Sayuri said in panted breaths in between moans.

Sakura tongue flickered several more times across Sayuri's sex, roughly under the beautiful woman's clit, deep across her lovely pink slit, and then deep and hard against the insides. Sayuri gave a final hard moan, buckling back again as she suffered through an intense orgasm.

As Sakura removed her tongue from inside the woman she felt Sayuri's hand rough at her hair. In seconds her mistress had painfully pulled her up onto the chair with her. Sakura's body was thrust up against this other woman as Sayuri began to kiss her forcefully.

"You are so wonderful, Sakura. I want nothing more than to believe you are just this amazing gift of a girl that has been delivered to me. But I don't want to get hurt. Please tell me if what these girls say is true." Sayuri said seeming for that instant actually vulnerable, rather than her usual cruel self.

Sakura smiled at the woman as she looked her deep in the eye. She licked at her lips in hopes of getting another taste of Sayuri's sweet liquids. Sakura then said, "I am here for you, Mistress. You are my life."

"Oh Sakura." Sayuri exclaimed as she hugged her most precious sex slave. "You're just too good to be true. That's the only reason I'm able to doubt you in the slightest." Sayuri said with a beaming smile, knowing full well she was becoming far more emotional than she likely should.

"You have no reason to doubt me. You are the only one in my heart." Sakura said with real devotion in her smile.

"But surely with your skill, you must have had a beloved back home, some sweet girl you loved with all your heart who we took you from." Sayuri said while petting Sakura gently through her hair.

Sakura just looked at her mistress, without wavering in the slightest she said in a soft voice, "You are the only one I have ever truly loved, Mistress Sayuri."

Sayuri began to kiss her once more, as roughly and as deeply as usual, their tongues clashing hotly inside Sakura's watering mouth. Sayuri's hand went to Sakura's back as the two embraced lovingly. It was then that their peace was disrupted; Akane had appeared at the entrance of the tent. Sakura motioned to split from her Mistress but Sayuri held her tightly.

"Mistress, she's awake! The prisoner has finally woken up!" The redheaded Black Lily called out excitedly; in surveying the scene and seeing her Mistress and Sakura in tight embrace, Sayuri partially unclothed Sakura could see a look of intense anger and hatred enter Akane's eyes.

"Oh that's wonderful news, Akane. I'll be in to see the girl shortly." Sayuri replied with a devious smile as Akane left the ten in a huff, cursing Sakura under her breath. Sayuri turned to the girl she was embracing to whom she said with a smirk, "I think I know how we'll solve this little problem, my cute little Sakura, how you can prove your loyalty to me."

"How is that, Mistress?" Sakura asked.

"You are to help me in punishing this girl the others caught snooping around yesterday." Sayuri declared simply as she allowed Sakura to remove herself. She got to her feet and proceeded to replace the parts of her outfit that had been removed.

"Well, I don't know much about punishment, but for my Mistress I'll be willing to try anything." Sakura said with an anxious smile as she unruffled her Black Lily robe.

"Alright, let's go then." Sayuri said before leading Sakura out of her tent.

The two walked across the whole of the Black Lily camp. Sakura saw as all the other girls cowered in fear at the sight of their leader walking past. She smiled at how commanding her Mistress's presence was. Soon they had reached the prisoner's tent, entering it to find a lone girl.

The girl was lying fairly still on the floor. Her arms were held together by tight chains at the wrists. Her legs too were chained together at the ankles, yet this was a longer looser chain that still allowed for movement.

The girl looked completely helpless, she was crying. Sakura stepped closer. It was then that this girl's soft pearl eyes came to focus on Sakura's and it was then that Sakura remembered it all.

Sakura was on a mission. She didn't truly love Sayuri. Maybe she had convinced herself she did in order to mask the feelings of incredible guilt that had haunted her since coming here. This girl, Hinata, was the one she truly loved.

It all came back to her at once. Sakura remembered the first kiss they had shared; it had made her feel so shy and nervous even though it was supposed to be pretend. She remembered when their love became real for the first time; she had been so reluctant and unsure that she could only wonder where she would be now if it weren't for Hinata's confidence.

Sakura remembered the return home; she remembered the incredible fear she felt as she watched Hinata nervously face down her father while she held her hand and the elation she felt when Hiashi had promised to still support her. She remembered with much pain the words her own parents had placed upon her, the regret and sadness she felt, and then the pride she felt as Hinata stood up to them and fought in vain on her behalf.

Sakura remembered the day her and her Hinata moved into their apartment, she remembered every proceeding day that year she spent wrapped in this girl's arms. She remembered the night not so long ago when she had left the Blood Petals base; the night she had last held Hinata tightly and told her she loved her, told her that she would never leave her. All at once Sakura felt so lonely.

"Oh, what a cute girl! My my my, this looks like it will be fun, don't you think, Sakura?" Sayuri said as she lifted Hinata by her arms examining her closely. She then added after the study, "And what unusual eyes, if I'm not mistaking those are the Byakugan. So what's your name girl?"

"Like hell, I'd ever tell someone like you!" Hinata yelled straight in Sayuri's face. Sakura had never seen Hinata so angry, though with her there she supposed the girl had the right.

"Oh what a little hothead. Cute, but by the end of this I'm afraid you'll have lost your enthusiasm. Now let me see…." Sayuri said with a short laugh, she then drew a kunai and slowly began to cut through the girl's outfit. Once the girl was completely naked, her clothes in disrepair on the ground, Sayuri spoke once more, "My what a wonderful figure. This will definitely be amusing. You ready Sakura?"

It was only then that Sakura found herself able to put it all together. Sayuri expected her to hurt Hinata. She said with incredible anxiety, "Like I said, I've never really done anything like this before mistress. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Hmm, well actually before I took a good look at her I thought we'd end up going for a more painful form of torture, but considering she's such a looker it might be better to let you have some fun with her. How'd you like an opportunity to rape a real Hyuga princess, Sakura?" Sayuri said with an evil smile; Sakura felt a cold wave sweep across her heart.

"So do I… just have sex with her… or do I…" Sakura knew she was being hopeful.

"Pretty much, except you can't be too gentle. We need to remember this is punishment, be as rough as possible. I treat you easier then the others, but it's pretty much the same idea. Pretend that this once you're the mistress and not the slave." Sayuri explained.

"But I can't do that. I belong to my Mistress. I can't do things like this." Sakura said wondering if it was indeed possible for her to get out of forcing herself upon the woman she loved.

"Nonsense Sakura. You're a natural to sex and don't think that I've never noticed that you like to be in control sometimes as well. You're such a special girl I've even let you take the lead before if you haven't noticed. With this girl I'm giving you an opportunity to let all that out. Besides, remember you're doing this to prove your loyalty to me." Sayuri said in a suggestive manner, she seemed to be actually blushing slightly.

There was no fighting it. Sakura had no option but to do this with Hinata. Refusing Sayuri meant forfeiting the mission and jeopardizing her and Hinata's lives. She could try to kill Sayuri now, but she knew she didn't have the heart, part of her maybe actually feeling something for the cold woman, and that it would be impossible for her to flee the camp with Hinata without drawing too much attention. In deep regret Sakura stepped forward and pulled off her black robes.

"How do I start?" Sakura asked begrudgingly as she took Hinata from her mistress, lifting her lover by her bound arms.

"It's best to alternate between pleasure and pain. I'd start with a hard kiss and then I'd give her a nice slap across the face." Sayuri instructed.

And thus Sakura kissed Hinata. She had spent a year kissing Hinata. Never did it feel this wrong. She was staring into Hinata's eyes, eyes which were distorted by incredible loathing and anger. She was kissing Hinata hard and passionate, ravishingly, as lustfully as she had been during their first week together, yet Hinata's tongue remained still and motionless in her mouth. Sakura wanted anything to just scream that she was sorry.

But Sakura couldn't apologize to Hinata, no instead she now had to slap Hinata across the face. She did so. She watched as the bruise formed on Hinata's smooth white skin while the girl continued to stare at her as if completely devastated. Sakura thought she could see Hinata's mouth begin to open as if to ask "why?" She chose to open her mouth instead.

"Um, what now, mistress? What do I do next?" Sakura said hastily now hoping desperately the enraged Hinata wouldn't blow her cover.

"Well this girl has nice plump breasts. I'd probably start there." Sayuri said with a laugh finding it amusing that Sakura was demanding from her step-by-step instructions on how to rape someone.

Sakura nodded as she let Hinata fall back to the floor, she followed her down and went immediately for her familiar spot at Hinata's bust. Her mouth closed around Hinata's left nipple while her hand went to the girl's right breast. She sucked hard, making prominent use of her teeth, grinding the pert piece of flesh between them. Her hand began to knead the soft flesh vigorously much rougher than they usually did it. Hinata was shooting her dirty looks still, but Sakura was a little amused to find her lover's nipples harden under her touch. Hinata despite her trying was finding it hard to suppress some of her moans.

Sakura reversed her effort so as her mouth was sucking at the right now. She bit down at the nipple and found Hinata gave a high squeal. She groped the girls other breast hard with her hand only heightening her lover's pleasure. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, Sakura began to think, maybe Hinata wouldn't mind a little pain.

Of course Sakura knew her mistress wanted to see her do more to hurt Hinata. Reluctantly Sakura got to her feet once more and pulled Hinata up by the arms again. With force the pink haired girl delivered a hard kick to the side of Hinata's chest sending her flying back a few feet and then crashing into the ground below.

Hinata was crying now. She had hate in her eyes and was staring at Sakura as if she needed an answer. She opened her mouth to speak, "Why, w-why are you doing this? Sak…" Thankfully the girl didn't finish saying Sakura's name, she had seen something while she spoke, something that made the anger subside and her mind seem to ease. Sakura could only guess her lover had seen the single tear that had escaped from her eyes as it trickled down her cheek.

"Why the hell are you doing this to me you bitch?! It hurts!" Hinata was now shouting but Sakura didn't feel bad anymore, she knew that even when Hinata was truly angry she didn't shout like this.

"Ha Ha you are to suffer by my hands for your crime little girl! Those who act against the Black Lily act against my Mistress herself and for that I will see to it you know true pain." Sakura said in a raised voice trying not to smile.

"Yes Sakura. Great. See I knew you could be the controlling Mistress type if you just opened up. Keep it up, you know what to do." Sayuri said impressed.

With that Sakura bent down once more, she spread Hinata's legs apart. She brought her head forward. She began to lick Hinata's sex eagerly.

"No! Stop! Don't do that! It's disgusting! Girls shouldn't do these things together!" Hinata called out as Sakura pleasured her orally. Sakura felt like laughing, Hinata had been much better at pretending she was in love with Sakura a year ago then she was at pretending she wasn't in love with Sakura now. Sakura could only guess it must be hard for Hinata to protest what Sakura was doing when she had herself engaged in a similar activity almost daily for a year.

Sakura licked Hinata's tight slit hotly a while longer before withdrawing to insert two fingers into the girl. She began to pulse them inside the girl coarsely causing her to moan cutely. She inserted an third finger and then increased the tempo to another level, till she was using a level of force greatly exceeding what was standard.

"Ha! You may say otherwise but I can tell you're loving this. You love having a pretty girl rape you like this. You love the way my fingers keep sliding in and out, fucking your tight little pussy hard. It's getting you off so good; just look at how wet you are." Sakura said in a mocking tone as she continued to penetrate Hinata with her fingers causing her mistress to howl in laughter.

"No! It's not true! This is wrong and it hurts! I don't like it. It's just… Stop bitch, please, please stop." Hinata shouted in objection despite the fact she was obviously loving every bit of it.

"Good work Sakura. Now why don't you use this?" Sayuri said as she stepped forward; she presented Sakura with a large strap-on sex toy. Examining it both Sakura and Hinata's eyes widened, it seemed as if it was at least more than three times as thick as even the largest toys they had back home. Sakura was a little thankful that her Mistress had thus far reserved this monstrous thing from her during their times together. She gave a sigh on the inside as she took it from her mistress; she hoped it wouldn't end up hurting Hinata.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard with this big thing, girl." Sakura said laughing to herself as she attached the toy. Hinata stared at it not having to act afraid.

Sakura had the other girl turned face down before stepping over the chain tying the girl's legs and finding her way between Hinata's thighs. She prayed Hinata would be able to forgive her as she guided the giant piece of soft plastic toward Hinata's tight hole. Hinata gave a genuine cry of pain as Sakura inserted the tip slowly. Hinata continued to cry out in pain as Sakura eased the length of the shaft in gently.

Hinata's sex was trickling blood as Sakura penetrated it deep. Sakura tried her best to keep her movements slow but noticing her Mistress's glaring eyes actively seeking for her to hurt the girl she decided to pick up the pace gradually.

"No Please! It hurts! You're ripping me apart! Stop!" Hinata cried out as Sakura began to pound away forcefully, Sakura imagined Hinata was still in a great deal of pain but it was beginning to subside enough for her to put on a convincing act for Sakura's behalf.

"Yes Sakura, do it faster! Do it harder! Make her suffer!" Sayuri said in delight as she watched excitedly; Sakura tilting her head noticed that Sayuri had stripped down removing enough of her leather outfit so that she could massage her breast and actively masturbate her sex.

Sakura picked up her pace. She began to thrust fiercer that she usually ever did with Hianta which made the girl let out high insuppressible moans. Sakura knew then Hinata was feeling more pleasure than pain.

"Hmm, I can't just watch anymore. I think I'm gonna borrow this little slut's mouth. I wonder how her pussy licking skills compare to yours, Sakura." Sayuri said in heat as she moved toward the younger girls; she grabbed Hinata roughly by her hair and forced the girl's mouth to her rapidly wetting sex.

Sakura continued to thrust in and out of her lover while she watched that girl begin to service Sayuri. Hinata was in obvious sexual arousal and began to lick the soft pink sex organ ecstatically but then seeming to remember she wasn't supposed to be into this at all she began to purposely perform poorly, using her teeth and giving only infrequent licks in all the wrong areas.

"What a shame. Looks like she really doesn't know anything about how to please a girl. Finish up there and fuck her throat next, Sakura. That's probably closer to what she used to." Sayuri said in a sigh as she pulled her sex from Hinata's lips. Sakura gave a slight giggle on the inside as she knew Sayuri was far from the truth.

As soon as her mouth was free Hinata spit at the ground, she shouted, "Disgusting! I can't believe you made me do something so, so… disgusting." Sakura thought it was cute that Hinata couldn't come up with anther word.

Wanting to oblige her Mistress's request Sakura redoubled her efforts. She thrust as deep as she could into Hinata's sexual core, filling the girl up. Then with one final jab of the plastic toy Hinata let out a scream as her body buckled and she fell drooling to the floor. Sakura removed her sex toy slowly causing the girl to quiver in the process.

Little time was wasted before Sakura went to her next task. She lifted the girl upright once more to her knees and forced the large plastic toy that was strapped to her hard into Hinata's mouth. Hinata tried to pull back but Sakura held her there roughly, forcing the object deeper still until it hit the back of her mouth.

It was then that Sayuri pulled out a leather whip from her belongings. She cracked it loudly causing the other two to jump and Sakura to feel even more regret. Sayuri began to deliver several hard lashes to Hinata's chest, arms and legs while Sakura continued to fill her mouth with the large piece of plastic, allowing her to not even scream at the pain.

Sakura supposed this part wasn't very much fun for Hinata and she felt bad for it. She however was too caught up in it; the toy was rubbing her in the right ways every time she thrust Hinata's mouth and she could feel the pleasure well towards release. She could also see how much Sayuri was enjoying herself by the way she would rub her breasts or sex between whippings. With only a few more thrusts Sakura felt an intense climax resonate through her body and she withdrew in placed breaths.

Once Sakura had pulled herself from Hinata, Sayuri moved forward and began to rub her body against Hinata's. Hinata moaned intently as she felt Sayuri's soft succulent figure pressed against the numbed areas of her bruises and whip marks. Sayuri began to moan too as she began to once more masturbate herself to the sound of Hinata's moans. It was soon that the sadistic mistress seemed to reach her own release giving a slight scream as her body shaked with pleasure. Hinata was allowed to collapse motionless to the ground.

"Alright looks like we're done here. Feel free to go back and join the others now Sakura." Sayuri said with a satisfied smile bending in to give Sakrua a rough kiss. Sakura was hesitant at first to kiss the woman in front of Hinata but realizing Hinata was barely conscious from all the mixed feelings of pleasure and pain she decided it was okay.

Once they separated and Sakura re-clothed herself she left to return to her tent, knowing full well the beating Akane, Aoi and Midori would give her when she showed. She was right in her prediction and as such spent much of the rest of the day in pain. Remembering Hinata's torture session she found it odd that her mistress had made no effort to interrogate Hinata. She could only guess that that was how Sayuri was, she didn't truly care about her enemies motives she just reveled in being free to act out her sadistic tendencies.

But Sakura still felt guilt. She was not content to leave it at that without talking to her beloved. Luckily Sayuri had decided to give her a reprieve for that night since they had spent the whole day together and had instead taken Yuuka to bed with her. She decided then that that night she would sneak into the prison tent and visit Hinata. Then perhaps her mind could be put at ease.

Thus Sakura waited in her tent until she thought the other four to be asleep. She got up as quietly as possible and headed for the door. It was a distance from her tent to the one where Hinata was held but Sakura was a skilled ninja and she did well to hide her presence from whoever might still be awake. Hinata was already awake once more as she entered.

"What the hell are you doing!?" The usually gentle Hyuga said in a subdued but angry voice upon seeing her lover.

"I-I, I wanted to see you…" Sakura said apologetically.

"Really. Isn't your beloved mistress missing you?" Hinata shot violently, with obvious hurt in her eyes.

"Hinata, I-I'm sorry. I thought you realized that that was all acting…you started playing along and everything…" Sakura said miserably her heart aching.

"I did that for the mission, Sakura, not for you! I realized I couldn't get us caught and for the sake of the operation's success I had to be quiet. I'm not even sure I know you anymore." Hinata said sharply as if hr words stabbed Sakura in the heart.

"Don't say that Hinata. I love you. You're everything to me" Sakura pleaded desperately.

"How can you expect me to believe you after what you've done?" Hinata asked making Sakura sink deeper into a depressed state.

"I know I hurt you Hinata, I know what I did, it was wrong, I just had to follow her orders, I couldn't say no just yet. I honestly tried my best to avoid causing you any real pain." Sakura said tearfully though Hinata remained cold.

"I doubt that. You wanted to make me suffer. You wanted to please your mistress. That;'s how you really are, Sakura. Everything they said it was true…" Hinata said bitterly sounding quite upset.

"Hinata do you honestly believe that? Do you truly believe after all the time we've spent together that I want anything more than to be with you always?" Sakura said in a level tone her tears not stopping. Soon Hinata was crying as well.

"I-I, I don't know what t believe anymore." Hinata said breaking down.

"Believe in me." Sakura said with emotion.

"Can I? Do you really have no feelings for that other woman?" Hinata said still unsure of everything.

"It'd be a lie if I said yes. But You're misunderstanding the situation, Hinata. You're the only one I truly love. It's just I was alone and being with her felt good, and then as I was with her more I began to notice things. She's got a side to her that she normally hides, a warm, sweet side that can be very genuine and admirable. You see I didn't fall in love with her Hinata, she fell in love with me." Sakura explained in an even voice, telling Sakura the truth exactly as she knew it.

"It's your mission to kill her." Hinata reminded not sounding too happy.

"And honestly I'm not sure I can. She makes me fell such guilt inside. It reminds me of how it felt lying to Miyuki a year ago, except now it's even worse. She's completely in love with me but not only do I have someone else but I am on a mission to kill her." Sakura said sounding particularly vulnerable.

"I understand. I'm sorry I doubted you, Sakura. I'm here if you need my support." Hinata said giving a warm smile .At this Sakura broke down and fell to her knees and began to embrace her lover tightly.

"It's so hard Hinata. But I'm glad to hear you say that. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you in all this. I'd never forgive myself." Sakura said still crying. Hinata bent in and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

"I'm not about to leave you, Sakura. I love you." Hinata cooed softly while petting her lover's hair gently.

Sakura stayed there taking in Hinata's warmth a moment. Then in curiosity she came to ask, "How'd you get caught anyways, Hinata?"

"I was missing you too much so I went out on a mission for Miyuki. I got caught while eavesdropping on some of your comrades here." Hinata explained with a calm expression.

"They were talking about me, weren't they?" Sakura asked with a light warmth.

"Yes, and I was a fool to ever believe for an instant a word of what they said. I'm sorry." Hinata replied with devotion as she placed another kiss on Sakura's lips.

"No, I really am the only one who needs to apologize. What I did to you today, you must have been in so much pain." Sakura said apologetically.

"Well, actually most of it wasn't too bad..." Hinata said in a meek way blushing a bright red.

"Hinata, are you serious?" Sakura said in disbelief.

"I'm not saying we should do stuff like that all the time. I just mean... that.. .um..., uh since it was you... I didn't mind too much." Hinata said trying not to look directly at her lover.

"God I think this mission might be getting to us. We seriously need to finish and get back home. Or I don't know what sort of things are gonna happen." Sakura said lightly, while laughing.

"Whatever happens we'll have each other." Hinata said lovingly kissing her Sakura once more.

It was only when this kiss broke that Sakura realized the two of them were no longer alone. She turned around to confront this new presence; Akane steppe forward from the darkness outside the tent.

"So you are here, bitch. So this proves it, either you really do go after every new female creature you see or you're conspiring behind our Mistress's back." Akane said in a oddly overjoyed way, as if she was happy to have a real reason to hate Sakura.

"Don't think we're going to let you go. You're going to pay for deceiving Mistress Sayuri." said Midori as she too came through the tent entrance.

"That's right. We'll make the Mistress se who you truly are and then we'll be the ones she loves again." Aoi said haughtily as she showed up as well. These three soon had Sakura and Hinata surrounded.

A/N: Alright. Nice little cliffhanger there. I think this chap turned out interesting. I did a sort of bondage/rape kinda motif scene in my second Anko X Kurenai fic so this wasn't uncharted territory. This time it might have been a little harder though because I whereas Anko had been in an unstable mental condition Sakura here is forced to do things to fulfill the role expected of her. Really angst-ridden lemon is what that makes for. This chapter is what I initially thought of when I though of a Delusions sequel. Delusions had the girls pretend they were in love, so I had the idea to create a situation where they would have to act like they weren't in love. So much has to happen in the last chapter. I'm still not sure how it's gonna turn out.

Anyways, for those of you whom have not checked my profile recently and are not following my Ino X Sakura fic (you're missing out), I've announced that for the next couple of fics I'm going to switch my focus to writing Bleach yuri. If you might potentially read one of my Bleach fanfics then consider visiting my profile and scrolling down the page. I have listed a list of pairings I'm considering and would like the advice of my readers as to what's good or not. So thanks.


	6. The Fragility of a Dream

A/N: Final chapter. Terribly sorry for my delay in getting this out, had a lot of stuff to do. I'm sorry to see this one end; it's been a fun ride. Oh well, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I own Miyuki, Shizuka, the other ten members of Blood Petals, Midori, Aoi, Akane, Yuuka, Sayuri, Kasho, and the plot to this fic; I however do not own Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Hiashi, Ino, any other character I may have at some point mentioned, nor any of the elements or ideas of Masashi Kishimoto's Naruto.

Things had been tough for Hinata Hyuga. She had been kidnapped by her enemies, the criminal organization known as the Black Lily Syndicate. The torture she had received had been beyond anything Hinata had been prepared for. She was made to lie completely helpless while her lover Sakura was forced to rape her. This coupled with the apparent new reverence Sakura showed to the woman responsible for her torture, Sayuri Ashikaga, the Black Lily leader, served to dishevel the peace of her mind.

Of course Hinata had soon learned that her Sakura was suffering quite terribly through this. As much as Hinata wanted to stay mad at what Sakura had done, she knew that her dear lover at this moment needed her support more than Hinata needed a tranquil mind.

Now the two of them were surrounded by three Black Lily members and Hinata couldn't help but wonder if what they truly needed at the moment was a miracle. As the three despicable girls encroached upon them, Hinata fought desperately against the chains that still bound her to the spot.

One of the girls, Akane the red haired one, spoke, "So what's it gonna be, bitch? Your worthless little friend's all tied up still. You think you got a fucking shot in hell against all of us alone?"

"Sure I do. For kunoichi you three are worthless. As the Hokage's personal disciple I could wipe the floor with all three of you with out even really trying." Sakura said boastfully, Hinata could tell at once that Sakura was trying to intimidate them.

"Oh is that so? You think you're that good? Seriously? I don't give a damn about your Hokage or whoever the fuck else, I just know we're so gonna kill you." The blonde, Aoi, said fiercely, a spiteful scowl etched into her face.

"Go ahead and try. I'm not afraid of a fight with you three." Sakura said in a condescending tone, playing on their anger and hatred for her.

"Alright then. How about we don't fight, then? How about we three take you straight over to Mistress Sayuri's tent right now?" Midori suggested in a clearly irritated fashion.

"Uh, how about not? That wouldn't really work since I'd sooner kick all three of your asses to a bloody pulp then follow you anywhere." Sakura was sounding flat-out fierce. Hinata wondered how much of Sakura's confidence was real and how much was for show.

"Fuck you bitch! Look you can fight us if that's what you'd prefer. Hell, you could possibly beat us, but please be warned, any fight we have won't exactly be 'quiet.'" Midori said with a devious grin making her intention's clear: if Sakura was to fight them they would seek to make the loudest noise possible to draw Sayuri over.

"In that case I'll have to take care of you all before you even have the chance to scream." Sakura declared with a soft laugh as she rushed forward suddenly, caught completely off guard, Midori flew off the end of Sakura's full powered fist, sending her into the wall of the tent causing it to shake. The brunette Black Lily made no movements to get up.

Akane gave a shocked expression as if she had never believed Sakura going to live up to her boasting. She was so paralyzed by her awe she didn't have time to prepare for Sakura's next punch which sent her flying in the same direction to the same fate.

Now Aoi was the only one standing. She was noticeably afraid. She backed away toward the door. Sakura lunged at her with a powerful fist. She managed a last second dodge. Collecting herself she caught enough air to unleash a high shrill shriek, and then she turned to run at full speed. She didn't get very far from Sakura.

Sakura was surprised to see Aoi fall back into the tent. She was surprised since it wasn't her that had delivered the blow. She stared forward with intensity at who might have come for her.

"Yuuka! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Sayuri." Sakura said at once as a violet haired Black Lily Hinata had never seen before entered the tent.

"She fell asleep. I find it hard to sleep next to that woman these days. I thought I would go back to our tent to rest for awhile, when I saw the tent was empty I knew it would be something like this." Yuuka said with a gentle sigh.

"I'm glad you showed up. She might have gotten away if you hadn't." Sakura said exasperated, throwing punches that quick and hard made her arm tired.

"It's the same either way. Her scream earlier was enough to reach Sayuri's ears. We can't just run either... This really puts the whole plan in jeopardy. What on earth was so important that you had to get caught by those three?" Yuuka said with frustration in her voice.

"Actually.. you see... Let me introduce you." Sakura sad stumblingly as if the fact that her deciding to go see Hinata might have jeopardized the whole mission had all at once just hit her. Sh moved aside so that Yuuka could see Hinata clearly, "Yuuka, this is Hinata..."

"It's nice to meet you Hinata." Yuuka said warmly with a smile, shaking the girls hand despite its bondage.

"Nice to meet you, too..." Hinata said shyly, inside her head she was remembered how Akane and Aoi had said Sakura had been having a relationship with a girl name Yuuka. She felt a little uneasy.

"Hinata has been my romantic partner for the last year." Sakura explained as if apologetically.

Yuuka smiled, she gave a congenial laugh before saying understandingly, "Alright in that case I'm glad you did it, Sakura. There's no cause, no matter how noble, worth seeing the one you love suffer. Hinata, you are a really lucky girl."

"Thanks... say, umm... Sakura, uh... who is this woman?" Hinata said with a doubtful, searching expression.

"What?! Uh, oh yeah. You need to be introduced as well. This is Yuuka she's unhappy with the organization and is helping me in hopes of leaving it behind. She's a friend." Sakura said a little unsteadily.

"And you two wouldn't happen to be doing anything together? You know, anything... I should know about... Sakura?" Hinata said in a leading way.

"Uh, what are you talking about, Hinata?" Sakura asked confused.

"You've been sleeping with this woman behind my back, haven't you, Sakura?!" Hinata accused harshly going into a hateful pout once more.

"What the-? What on earth are you talking about, Hinata? No, no we haven't. How could you have possibly gotten that idea?" Sakura spoke completely and totally taken aback.

"Yeah. We're just friends. She never told me about you, but believe me me and Sakura haven't slept together. Not that I would mind sleeping with Sakura, I mean she's a really awesome girl. But, I,..." Yuuka spoke in high embarrassment, her words were a little frantic and not too thought out.

"Well, it was just something I heard those two say." Hinata explained pointing at Aoi and Akane.

"And you believed them! Actually... I guess with me gone you really didn't know what to believe. It must have been hard. Still you should know not to trust the words of people like them." Sakura said.

"Well they were pretty much right about the whole 'Mistress' thing." Hinata said in a huff.

"Are you still mad at me for that? I thought we had made up." Sakura asked apologetically.

"Of course I'm still mad. There's nothing that says I can't love you and be mad at you at the same time. Now hurry and get me out of these chains." Hinata said in an angry pout making Sakura giggle. The pink haired girl bent down to free her lover.

"Hurry with that. Sayuri could show up at any minute. We need to escape before that. We'll head off into the woods and wait for when your comrades show up and join them then. There will be more blood this way, but I think we still got a shot of bringing Black Lily down." Yuuka said in a to-the-point manner.

Sakura finished breaking the last metal chain with her incredible strength. She retrieved the girl's clothing from the corner of the tent before helping Hinata to her feet. She said as they walked out, "Yeah, and as I've said before the Blood Petals will show up any day now."

"They'll be here tonight." Hinata said abruptly causing the other two to stop.

"Seriously? Is that what was decided before your capture?" Sakura asked intrigued by this new information.

"Yes. That's what we decided. I doubt me getting captured altered their plan either." Hinata conveyed the news with a optimistic smile.

"In that case it probably makes more sense for us to draw out and confront Sayuri now and just pray they show up as soon as possible." Yuuka came to a conjecture.

"But won't Sayuri call for help? Don't we want to avoid a a full out confrontation with the Black Lilies" Sakura formed a protest at once; Hinata could tell this was an excuse, Sakura sought desperately to avoid her confrontation with Sayuri.

"As it is the only three 'ninja' of any skill in this whole camp aside from Sayuri are back there lying unconscious. Sure she might call for help, but no one who comes to her aid is going to pose any threat to us at all." Yuuka said in a sort of pointed, matter-of-fact way.

Hinata felt a little anger at Yuuka's words. No, she had no problem confronting Sayuri; this anger stemmed form something else. She said in alarm, "What, those three are only unconscious? I thought you went for killing blows back there, Sakura?"

"What?! What are you talking about, Hinata?! Why would I do that?!"Sakura asked seriously taken aback.

"Shouldn't we go back and make sure those three are good and dead?" Hinata said viciously, blood-lust in her eyes.

"Hinata, what's gotten into you? You're scaring me. Since when have you ever been this violent?" Sakura said offering a meek nervous laugh.

"Those three are cruel, detestable, evil people. For everything they said about you, Sakura, for everything they've done to you, I can not forgive them. They don't deserve the pleasure of living." Hinata said with a ferocious intensity; she seldom go this worked up, but she figured getting raped by the woman you love probably has a way of just totally fucking up all your emotions.

"I was once like them. If Sakura stayed here probably a week longer she would have become like them as well. They're cruel and disgusting people now, but once they were normal girls with normal families and normal lives until they were ripped away from all that. It isn't them that deserve your hate, Hinata, it's Sayuri."Yuuka said with loathing in her subdued, reflective voice. Hinata noticed at once as Sakura went pale and seemed as if she wanted to argue this point though she stayed silent. Hinata knew then that directing all her hate to Sayuri would come quite naturally.

Hinata had little time to contemplate her hatred for Sayuri before that very woman had appeared before the three of them. Hinata's blood boiled as she glared upon the incredibly beautiful woman. Even though Sakura was quick to declare she had no feelings for Sayuri, Hinata couldn't help but a maddening sickness in her stomach when she thought about what must have occurred between them the last few days.

"Yuuka, S-Sakura! What's going on?! What was that scream earlier?! What are you doing with the prisoner?!" Sayuri offered a series of questions; her expression seemed to display confusion and anger but mostly fear as she looked at Sakura.

"I am Hinata Hyuga of Konoha! By order of our glorious Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, I shall see to your death!" Hinata shot with deep rooted spite. She wasn't scared in the slightest; this would be easy; she was ready to fucking kill this bitch.

"Sorry, Mistress, but it seems I lost interest in you. I seem to have realized my freedom in a more desirable prize then your beauty." Yuuka said with a snide laugh, she seemed all to eager to finally say this to Sayuri's face.

"Please tell me you're not a part of this as well, Sakura. Please tell me you were just trying to stop them. You promised that I was everything to you." Sayuri said in a miserable whimper. Sakura didn't speak, she tried her damn hardest not even look Sayuri in the eye. Both the former mistress and slave seemed as if they were about to cry.

Sakura was in obvious deep pain at the moment but as her lover, it was Hinata's job to get her through this. She couldn't be angry at Sakura for having developed these feeling for Sayuri. No all she could do at the moment was stand up to this woman, fight for her and Sakura's love and prove to Sakura what the real truth was.

"Sakura is my partner..."Hinata said in a fiercely possessive way, making it clear she wasn't just talking about the mission.

"S-Sakura... please say it's all a mistake. Say you love me, say you're just deceiving them, you're really on my side." Sayuri said, completely heartbroken; the commanding Mistress had collapsed to become a sad broken girl.

Sakura still didn't speak. She continued to avert her eyes as a tear trailed across her cheek. It was silent. That was until the fain sound of clinking metal carried to Hinata's ears. She turned in the direction of the sound at once and prepared to use her Byakugan. She didn't even have to activate it; a young girl was already approaching them, her arm limp and covered with her own blood.

"Commander Ashikaga, Commander... the camp... it's being... attacked. It's the Blood Petals..." The young, injured Black Lily conveyed her message before passing faint to he ground.

"What?! B-Blood Petals?! Ha. If I kill you, I can escape before Shizuka arrives. Prepare Sakura; I will not forgive you for ripping out my heart." Sayuri seemed to collect herself at the news, she now seemed focused. She drew th whip from her side and cracked it a few times loudly. It slowly began to glow an ominous blue.

The glowing whip flew in Sakura's direction but Hinata could tell her lover was not about to budge. Hinata jumped between her lover and the whip's first lash, deflecting it with a kunai. As the long whip was being deflected, Hinata noticed it was not behaving as a normal whip, no Sayuri was controlling it's movement completely. She had redirected, it was moving now in Yuuka's direction.

Hinata had been lucky that her ninja tool pouch had still been with her clothes in the prison tent. She had had a kunai to pull to her defense. Yuuka was a slave who was only armed when sent on missions, she had no kunai. Yuuka attempted to bat away the strike with her hand but was soon unnerved to find the strange whip curling down her arm, slowly bringing it into a tight constriction.

As the glowing blue, chakra filled whip dug into Yuuka's arm that girl gave a shrill pained scream. Hinata could tell it must be burning her. Yuuka was helpless as the whip seemed to lengthen and crawl now up her back and towards her neck. Hinata decided to make her strike.

Hinata charged forth to connect her attack. Her Byakugan was blazing her palms were ready. She lunged forward at Sayuri's frame. Sayuri noticed with impeccable timing. She recoiled her whip, Yuuka falling to her knees in horrible pain, a black mark extending across the areas the whip had touched. Sayuri made a hard quick lash in Hinata's direction. Hinata dodged it. Sayuri made another strike. Hinata dodged that as well. Sayuri's next strike came just as readily. It was quicker and harder then before and Hinata was caught off guard, it would be difficult to evade.

She reclaimed her kunai and chose to try and deflect it once more. This time things went differently though, instead of flying back on the contact, Sayuri's whip instead encircled the kunai and effortlessly ripped it from Hinata's hand. The whip held to the kunai. It hovered about a moment, moving sporadically, before tossing the knife.

Of course Hinata was surprised to find it was thrown not at her but at her Sakura, whom watched the fight with a dazed and scared look on her face, unable to move. Hinata couldn't' catch or deflect the knife from the angle it had been thrown. Sakura also couldn't let Sakura get hurt. Hastily Hinata outstretched a hand and made a high jump into the air. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched the kunai stab straight though Hinata's palm.

The pain was worth it for Hinata. She could endure it to protect Sakura. She didn't have much longer to contemplate that pain, however, before more was delivered to her, Sayuri unleashing another hard lash of her whip while Hinata was still airborne. She came crashing hard to the ground A clear burn mark could be seen on Hinata's clothes where the whip had hit.

Sayuri gave a howling laugh as she approached Hinata with her whip. Slowly the whip moved toward Hinata's neck, Sayuri spoke frantically, "You will die for trying to take my beloved Sakura from me."

Hinata though beaten and helpless couldn't help but laugh. Was Sakura this woman's "beloved" or someone she could "never forgive."Sayuri had obviously reached unstable levels of emotion. Unfortunately this meant she was particularly dangerous at the moment.

"I see you're still up to the same tricks, Sayuri. If you wouldn't mind, please back away from that girl." A familiar voice called out as it approached. All eyes turned to see it was Shizuka who was speaking, Miyuki close behind her.

"What?! You can't be here already! I was almost finished too... How could you have gotten past all my Lilies?"Sayuri once more looked terrified, her whip lost it's blue color, she backed down.

"After the first wave your followers stopped fighting. They saw it was hopeless and it would only bring them pain. I suppose they weren't too loyal, Sayuri." Miyuki said in a serene way, it was clear she was not looking at the Black Lily leader but rather squarely at Hinata and Sakura, relief in her eyes.

"So, Sayuri, are you going to back down quietly or do we have to do this the hard way?" Shizuka asked with a malicious smile.

"Ha! You think you're so tough don't you Shizuka? I remember when you first showed up. You were a pathetic little crybaby then and I'm sure deep down you're the same even now." Sayuri spat combatively.

"Go ahead and think that all you want, Sayuri. I've gotten over my past , I've changed, I've made myself into someone better. All you've done is proven that you have never been anything more than a cold depraved bitch who possesses nothing even resembling warmth." Shizuka said offering a proud laugh.

"You have to see that struggling is useless, Sayuri. If you come with us now your punishment might be less severe." Miyuki said, giving a taunting smile.

"Oh Miyuki. I wouldn't go willingly with you anywhere. I hated you all, but did you know I always hated you the most?" Sayuri said as if the Blood Petal commander disgusted her.

"What reason do you have for that, Sayuri?" Miyuki asked curiously.

"You were the same age as me but you were always so mature. You had chosen to come to the organization of your own free will, whereas I was ripped away from everything I loved. But mostly it's because while Kasho was selling my body to those disgusting men, you and Juani were actually happy there." Sayuri said solemnly, tears coming from her eyes.

"So what, the worlds not fair! Fucking deal with it! Causing these girls here to suffer the same way you did does nothing but cause more pain." Shizuka shouted as if Sayuri's words had offended her.

"Fuck you Shizuka, Fuck you! I don't have to listen to you. I... I... Everyone in this world must suffer... What was done to me must never be forgiven. You two shall never be forgiven." Sayuri seemed to have swung back to one of her fierce malevolent moods and was cracking her whip hard several times even though she wasn't aiming at anything.

"Stop!" a sudden call reached everyone's ears. All turned to see it was Sakura who had spoke. The girl continued, "Stop Mistr-... no, Sayuri. Please you don't have to fight anymore."

"How dare you even speak to me after what you've done, Sakura! You show up and steal my heart and then throw it on the ground and stomp on it. What reason do I have to listen to anything you say?" Sayuri shouted furiously.

"Because you love me Sayuri, and part of me loves you as well." Sakura said softly, telling the truth of what was in her heart. Hinata wasn't surprised or really anymore angry than she already had been. Miyuki and Shizuka on the other hand were completely stunned.

"But it was a game, Sakura! You came here to deceive me, to kill me. You can't honestly talk of love." Sayuri was still shouting at the pink haired girl.

"When I fell in love with Hinata that was supposed to have been a game as well. I guess with me I can never tell when the acting is supposed to stop. No it's more than that, I wouldn't let you into my heart unless I knew deep down you had a good heart. I know you're really a good person Sayuri." Sakura said in a sweet way, she was tearing up slightly.

"Don't kid yourself, Sakura! This woman's as cold a bitch as they come! She's obviously gettin' to you somehow." Shizuka shouted her protest loudly.

"No! She's not! Yuuka, earlier you said that before Sayuri got to them Aoi and the others were normal girls living normal lives. Well wasn't Sayuri the same before Kasho took her. Back then she was probably a sweet young girl, warm, friendly, loved by friends and family. That girl still exists inside her even now!" Sakura fought forcefully, an air of certainty about her. Yuuka was conscious but was in too much pain to respond, she gave a subtle nod to show she understood Sakura's point.

"Sakura, it's too late for Sayuri. She can't go back anymore." Miyuki made a response in a morose way.

"No she can! Sayuri you can stop this all. Leave it all behind. Show everyone you're really a good person. You can find love! You can be happy!" Sakura wasn't about to yield, everyone else had given up on this woman but she wasn't about to.

Sayuri took a moment of pause before responding. Sakura's words seemed to have calmed her nerve. She spoke in a depressive tone, "I had thought it was a mistake that the last three days I had actually fallen in love with someone. Now I see, you're the type who could bring love out of anyone." Sayuri addressed the Hyuga girl next, "Hinata, was it? You, girl, do not know how lucky you truly are."

"Sayuri.." Sakura said giving a faint smile.

"The last few days feeling love again I began to feel some other things as well. I've made some terrible mistakes, Sakura. Horrible mistakes; the kind you can't repent for. I... I-I'm sorry but I have to die for what I've done, Sakura. There's no going back for me." Sayuri said, a miserable wreck, full of tears.

"No Sayuri. You don't." Sakura fought while beginning to tremble.

"Don't be sad for me, Sakura. The crimes I've committed can't be excused. If I returned with you I'd end up being executed for them anyways. I must pay the price for what I've done. Besides the woman I love is already taken." Sayuri said gloomily but ended with a soft laugh, Sakura broke out in full tears.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura. Kill me. Please I want you to kill me now." Sayuri said as levelly as possible.

"I can't." Sakura refused outright.

"Please, it has to be you. I want to die by the hands of the only person I have ever truly loved." Sayuri pleaded.

"I won't." Sakura refused again.

"Then you leave me no choice." Sayuri said, closing her eyes. Her whip dropped to the ground. Slowly Sayuri drew a large kunai. She smiled as she stabbed it deep into her chest.

"Sayuri! No! What have you done?!" Sakura cried desperately as she rushed to catch Sayuri in her arms.

"Mistress! No! What did you fucking do to her you fucking worthless bitch!?" called out an approaching voice. Hianta turned to see it was Midori who was limping forward in obvious pain from her injury. A less injured Aoi was busy supporting a weakened Aakne.

"To think you would go so far as to kill our beloved mistress." Aoi was crying miserably

"This kunai is my own, girls... Please, bear no hatred toward Sakura, she did nothing... I may not have shown it, but you three... and Yuuka as well... you were definitely special to me... I hope you can forget about me, and go back to a normal life." Sayuri said in a very weak voice, feeling the cold steel against her heart and lung.

"No, mistress... you were my everything. I can't just... I can't just." Akane broke down into helplessness.

"Hinata, would you allow Sakura to kiss me one last time?" Sayuri asked the Hyuga girl in a faint whisper.

"Yes." Hinata was surprised at her near immediate answer, as well as at the tears in her eyes.

Sakura bent in to kiss Sayuri. It was soft and loving. Sayuri was barely alive but her lips pressed against Sakura's with much passion. Tears were dripping from Sakura's eyes onto Sayuri's face as the color in the woman's cheeks began to fade. Sakura pulled away to look in Sayuri's eyes.

"I love you, Sakura." Sayuri said and then died.

No one moved for a long while. Sakura continued to embrace Sayuri's body warmly in her arms while everyone just silently watched her. Hinata had never been this sad before. She thought she hated Sayuri, she thought for a good while she was going to kill Sayuri, Sayuri was her enemy. Sayuri had loved her Sakura. None of this stopped Hinata form feeling sad. Slowly Hinata walked toward her lover.

Hinata put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura turned toward her with tear filled eyes. Sakura gently began to ease Sayuri onto the floor. Hinata wrapped her lover into a deep embrace. Sakura held her tightly. It was so warm.

Minutes passed. Miyuki left to inform her Blood Petals and the lesser Black Lilies that Sayuri had fallen and had just as soon returned .Sakura and Hinata continued to embrace each other warmly. The former Black Lilies began to talk.

"So, what are we going to do now, without the mistr-... without Sayuri?" Aoi asked obviously shaken.

"I don't know about you guys, but I have a home to go back to. I don't care if it's almost been a year. I'm sure my family will be happy to see me back." Midori spoke in a serious way, as if she had suddenly saw something she had been avoiding for such a long time.

"Sayuri killed my father and he was all I had. I don't have anyone anymore. Still I'm sure I can find some purpose if I look hard enough. I just need to try." Akane said sounding suddenly really sad.

"I'm not the same person my family knew. I can't go back. It would only trouble them. Besides, if you wouldn't mind... I'd rather go with you, Akane." Aoi said showing a real shyness and vulnerability.

"I'd be happy to take you with me, Aoi." Akane said in a romantic sigh, she gave a smile.

"How about you, Yuuka? What you got planned?" Midori asked the violet haired girl.

"I don't know. I'm not sure I could just go back either. Hmm, I wonder what the pay is like for the Blood Petals..." Yuuka said with a soft laugh, as if she was overjoyed at the prospect of her freedom.

"It's not exactly large but it's enough for a decent living. We try to take care of our girls." Miyuki said with a smile as she overheard the conversation.

"Oh? Doesn't sound half bad." Yuuka smiled as she walked toward Miyuki and Shizuka.

"We'd be happy to have you." Miyuki said warmly.

Hinata and Sakura broke their embrace shortly. They looked in each others eyes before moving toward their friends. Aoi rushed toward them.

"Sakura, we'd all really like to say we're sorry. I know that probably doesn't mean a damn thing after what we've don to you the last three days, but please try not to hate us so much." Aoi said in an apologetic fashion, it was genuine and heartfelt.

"It's alright." Sakura said simply, though shortly, making Hinata wonder how much Sakura was actually willing to forgive. Whatever it was, it was more than she was willing to.

"You guys ready to go back to the base?" Shizuka asked as Sakura and Hinata came closer.

"Yeah. That sounds nice." Sakura said contently.

Sakura, Hinata, Shzuka, Miyuki, and Yuuka who had decided to tag along and check out the Blood Petals fist hand, soon regrouped with the other Blood Petals. They continued to talk as they walked back to their base.

"I'll always be there for you, Sakura. I know this is hard, but please, know that I'm right beside you." Hinata tried to articulate in words what her actions had already covered.

"I know, Hinata. And I'm thankful for that." Sakura said lovingly.

"I bet you two can't wait to get back to your bedroom. I bet you're just dying to have a little fun together." Miyuki said teasingly, it was all rather obvious.

"You really do never change, Miyuki." Sakura laughed.

"Really? Oh hey, I never got around to telling you but, you'll never guess what happened. After the mission where you got caught, Hinata, Arisa finally confessed to Hanako. They're actually together now." Miyuki talked excitedly.

Sakura and Hinata both began to laugh hard, Shizuka soon joined in. Miyuki was blushing. Hinata spoke after a while, "But, Miyuki's right, I can't wait to get you back to a bed, Sakura."

"Yes, Hinata, I understand." Sakura simply smiled.

A/N:Yay, the end. Well, how'd you like it? I'm really happy wit this one. I thought this chapter turned out pretty nicely too. Nice satisfying conclusion. This chapter makes this fic officially my new longest fic in terms of words. I guess I'll say something about Sayuri here. I had her pinned in the earlier chapters as the heartless evil villain, but I thought it'd be more interesting to go for a more human character. With her and Masuyo amd to an extent Azami I guess I'm starting to like more complex OCs who aren't just flat evil characters. Anyways, tell me your thoughts. Oh and sorry again about the delay. And don't worry it surprisingly shouldn't interfere with the final chapter of Pain of Fractured Bonds release, expect that soon as well.


End file.
